Silver Wing
by Child of a Pineapple
Summary: FINISHED After a terrible injury, one Titan's life is looking bleak. But healing takes time, and not all wounds are physical.
1. Running

Well, it's been forever since I wrote a fanfiction, and I was starting to miss it. So, here I am, with a whole new story (actually, a few stories, but now I'm getting ahead of myself), and I've picked a new show to write fanfictions for. So welcome to Cop's first stab at a Teen Titans fic!

Okay, I'm warning you now, this story is sort of bloody, and (in my opinion) a little creepy, but that's just because I'm terrified of weird things. I know, that doesn't make sense yet, but it will, very soon.

Now that I've confused you, I guess I should go on to the disclaimer and all of that stuff. For one, I do not own Teen Titans or any of the characters (but I do have an aunt named Robin-that's something, isn't it? No? Ah well). Also, I've sort of…altered the storyline to fit my needs for this story. Not a whole lot, but just a little. I can't really explain it right now, or else it'll give some important stuff away. The main characters in this story are Beast Boy and Raven (and almost Cyborg), but this is not a romance. But this is the first story in a series, so their will be romance later on, but not between Beast Boy and Raven. They do get closer in the story, but as friends. So…there.

Hopefully, that's it. If I confused anyone (and I probably did) I'll try to clear things up in my author's notes for other chapters. So, sit back and enjoy the ride.

Child of a Pineapple-

* * *

**Silver Wing**

_Chapter One: Running_

"RAVEN!"

Beast Boy's shout was half a second too late. Raven turned to face him as the broad side of her attacker's sword forcefully connected with the back of her head.

Raven slumped to the ground, definitely unconscious, possibly dead. Beast Boy didn't have time to check—the assailant was after him now, sword high above his head. A cheetah now, Beast Boy raced off, leading the enemy as far away from Raven as he could.

Lightning flashed across the sky, and thunder shook the very earth. Angry clouds unleashed torrential rain. The storm was only a few moments away from unveiling its full power.

The assailant caught up, and drove a hard, vicious kick into Beast Boy's side. He was sent sprawling, and landed in his normal form at the base of a brick wall. He squeezed his eyes shut, dizzy from the pain and trying to breath, but he heard heavy footsteps approaching, and knew he had to move. He rolled and stood, barely avoiding the blade of his enemy. The force of the sword stuck it in the decaying mortar between the bricks.

Not even bothering to change forms, Beast Boy ran into the relative shelter of a nearby skeletal building. The windows were gone, and there were only two walls, but there was a partial roof, and nobody was attacking him.

Beast Boy pulled out his communicator and called the other Titans.

"Beast Boy!" Robin's face appeared on the small screen. "What happened?"

"Raven's hurt," Beast Boy said quickly. "I…I don't know if she's okay. I left her outside the library—so I think she's safe. I led him away."

"Where are you?" Robin demanded. "Are you okay?"

Beast Boy paused. With every breath he took, the pain felt like knives in his chest. He knew the kick had broken a few ribs, and he only hoped there hadn't been more damage.

"I'm a little banged up," Beast Boy said finally, "but just hurry up and get to Raven, okay? I don't know how much longer I can distract him." He shut off the communicator and tensed.

From the corner of his eye, Beast Boy saw something move in the shadows. As the enemy stepped out of the shadows, he tried to run, but the pain in his chest slowed him down. He heard the sword cutting through the air behind him, and was brought to his knees as the blade sliced deep into his side. His communicator slipped from his grasp, stained by drops of crimson blood. Both hands pressed firmly to his side to try to stop the blood flow, Beast Boy listened for the movements of his attacker. He could feel the dark presence behind him, but it was silent, waiting.

Before the enemy could decide to finish what he'd started, Beast Boy transformed to a bird, and flew off. Although his form changed, his wounds remained, and he was amazed he could manage to fly, even if he was barely off the ground. Every flap of his wings sent waves of agony through his body, and was leaving a trail of blood from the would in his side.

Eventually he flew into the remains of a warehouse and collapsed, human again, to the floor. Shaking from pain and exhaustion, Beast Boy forced himself to his feet and found himself facing his attacker, who was grinning maliciously. A punch. Then another. And another. The attack was vicious, and Beast Boy was soon on the ground again. Then another kick to the chest, and to the stomach. He could hear the cracking and splintering, and darkness threatened to overwhelm him.

The storm had reached its tempest. Lighting forked through the sky and struck the wall of the warehouse. The stones, which had barely held together over the years, swayed and started to fall. Through half closed eyes Beast Boy saw the collapse, and managed to stand once again, and take a few shaky steps towards safety.

He didn't get very far. The wall came down on him, and for a few moments he blacked out. When he awoke, he realized that he was only covered by a little debris, but his right arm, from the elbow down, was pinned under stones from the wall. No matter how hard he twisted and pulled, it refused to budge.

From his position, face down on the ground, Beast Boy saw the shadow of his attacker, standing behind him, sword once again high above his head, ready to come down. Beast Boy struggled to escape with even more ferocity, but it was useless. The enemy was bringing his sword down—

Beast Boy cried out as a horrible, searing pain tore through him, worse than everything else together. But he was free. Nothing even considering the implications that thought had, Beast Boy somehow found the will to stand again when he shouldn't have been able to—and he ran. Behind him, a second wall collapsed over the rubble of the first.

He didn't know how long he ran, or how far he got. It could have been years or a few minutes, miles or a few steps. Dizzy and sick from blood loss and crippled by pain, there was only one thought running through Beast Boy's mind.

His attacker was just behind him, he knew it. He was being toyed with—his enemy could step up and finish him at any second, but he was waiting. Waiting until Beast Boy gave up—gave up the chase and the fight for his life. He was waiting for him to choose death.

Every ounce of his energy more than spent, Best Boy fell to his knees, fighting to stay awake. He soon heard the footsteps over his own ragged breathing, and the smooth sound of metal against metal as the wicked sword was unsheathed.

Just as he had with Raven, the attacker sent Beast Boy into oblivion with a blow from the broad side of the blade. Finally defeated, Beast Boy fell into the mud and did not stir.

Smirking, Slade sheathed his sword, turned away, and left the dying Titan in the storm.

* * *

Kinda short, but there you have it, chapter one. Altogether, this story is 12 chapter long, and I'm about half way done writing chapter 11. But, I'm insanely paranoid about anyone in my family reading my stories, so I only type in the morning, before everybody gets up. Yeah, kinda weird, but that's me for you. Plus, I still have to rework parts of the rest of the story—this chapter is the only one I'm totally happy with at this point. So, I'll work on the updates, and hopefully they'll come soon. Please review!

Cop-


	2. Searching

Hooray, chapter two! Okay, I was totally freaked out last night, because my computer almost crashed (we thought it actually had for a while), and I was like… "Oh no, I just started another story and everyone will hate me because my dad will never get around to actually fixing the computer and I'll never get to update again!" Yeah, it was kinda sucky, but then it turned out that the computer was just being dumb, so it's okay now.

Anyway…wow, 88 hits. Is that a lot? Well, it's a lot more than three, and that's how many reviews I got, but hey. I guess 88 reviews on the first chapter is kind of a lot to ask for.

Okay, this chapter goes back to before the whole BB vs. Slade thing, and explains catches up to it. It's pretty much just what the other Titans did the whole time, so you still don't know what'll happen to Beast Boy. Sorry. Oh, and I still don't own Teen Titans, sadly.

Finally, review responses.

_lovex3spell_ – That opening scene is one of my favorite parts of the whole story, and I'm glad someone else liked it, too. You'll find out about Raven in this chapter, but Beast Boy…well, you'll have to wait a little more. Thanks for the great (and the first) review!

_Ryan L. Spradling _– Wow, that was possibly the shortest review I have ever gotten. It was also exactly what my sister said when she read this chapter.

_Sharon_ – Thanks, both for the compliments on the story and the typing. And thanks for the review—they give me more reasons to wake myself up at seven in the morning and type. : )

There we go…now on to chapter two!

**

* * *

**

**Silver Wing**

_Chapter Two: Searching_

"Dude! I can't believe you beat me again! That was like, the tenth time!"

"Eleventh," Cyborg corrected, and the normally green Titan's face turned red.

"I guess chess just isn't your game, Beast Boy," Robin said, shrugging.

"Well, it has to be easier if half of your brain's a computer," Beast Boy argued.

"I am unsurprised that you lost, Beast Boy." Starfire studied the rather large pile of discarded white pieces. "How can any king triumph if he only has two knights in his army?"

"It's just a game, Starfire," Raven pointed out, not looking up from her book. "They aren't really declaring war on each other."

"Oh."

Cyborg was already setting up the pieces for another game. "Ready for me to kick your butt for the twelfth time, BB?" he asked cockily.

"Maybe if you didn't use the computer part of your head it'd be a fair game," Beast Boy protested.

"He'd probably still beat you," Raven muttered.

"Hey, it's not my fault the pieces are so confusing," Beast Boy complained. "Maybe you-"

He was cut off by a flashing red light and a siren. All attention snapped to the large screen in the living room, and the blinking symbol.

Twenty minutes later, the Titans were standing outside of the T-car in an old, crumbling, and obviously abandoned area of Jump City. They were staring down two paths of destruction—it appeared that twin tornadoes has swept through, demolishing every tree, building, and light post along the way, but the Titans knew that another criminal had either broken out of prison, or decided that they wanted to wreck havoc for some reason unknown to them.

A light drizzle had started, and storm clouds were forming in the distance. Robin regarded both paths.

"We'll have to split up and search," Robin decided, turning to his team. "Whatever did this can't be in two places at once."

"But two whatevers could," Beast Boy muttered.

"They could," Robin agreed, frowning. "I'll go right with Cyborg and Starfire. Raven and Beast Boy, you take the left. If you find anything, or run into trouble, call us. We'll get there as soon as we can. Good luck, and be careful."

"You too," Raven said with a nod, and she and Beast Boy turned and headed down the left path, Beast Boy as a bloodhound, nose already to the ground.

The other three Titans began to pick their way through the rubble of the right path. Whoever or _whatever _had come through here had been merciless—buildings had been reduced to debris, and roads were simply chunks of asphalt. Nothing in the path had been spared.

The rain became harder and more persistent as the search wore on. A very wet Starfire floated a few feet above Robin and Cyborg's heads, illuminating the darkening journey with a starbolt held in her hand. The titans began to realize that the destruction was gradually less devastating, but that had little to do with the path's maker. The undamaged buildings were dramatically more decayed, and had obviously been abandoned for a very, very long time. Mostly, there was just less_ to _destroy.

"I do not believe we will find anything," Starfire said after more than an hour of searching. "Perhaps this is just 'a chase of a wild goose'? We have found nothing to reveal the perpetrator's identity, and I am beginning to believe that he is no longer here."

"Maybe this thing came this way first, then backtracked and went the other way," Cyborg suggested.

"A decoy," Robin murmured. "To split us up, maybe. But…why?"

He pulled out his communicator to call Raven, but the second he opened it, Beast Boy's face appeared on his screen.

"Hey, Robin?" Beast Boy said nervously. "You know how you said to call if we ran into trouble? Well, we found some."

0000000000000000

For the first part of the search, Raven and Beast Boy were silent, Raven because she was Raven and Beast Boy because he was a dog, sniffing the ground for a scent to follow.

After a while, the rain had definitely washed away any hopes of picking up a scent, not that he'd had much luck before anyway, so Beast Boy returned to his normal form and walked beside Raven, scanning the ground with human eyes. Occasionally Raven would use her powers to wave aside a large stone or piece of debris, but she was silent. Raven seemed especially brooding today, and Beast Boy wondered if it was because of the storm. Whatever the reason, he waited almost twenty minutes before trying to initiate a conversation, which was unbearably hard for him.

"So, Raven," Beast Boy said finally. "What do you think we're looking for, anyway?"

"I have no idea," Raven responded, not even looking at him.

"Oh…okay." Beast Boy frowned. "Uhm…read any good books lately?"

"None that you would like."

Beast Boy was getting desperate now. "Do you like chess?"

Raven didn't answer, because she had frozen in her tracks, and was staring at something that Beast Boy couldn't see. He followed her gaze to the shadows on the front steps of an abandoned and run down library, and gasped as a figure emerged.

It was Slade. He looked the same as he always had, but in one hand he held a gigantic sword, so big both Titans were surprised that Slade could even wield it.

"Call Robin," Raven ordered urgently, and Beast Boy obeyed immediately, pulling out his communicator and contacting their leader. Raven kept her focus on Slade, and his sword, as he slowly descended the steps.

"Well, well Raven," he said quietly. "I'm rather disappointed. Just you…and your little green friend. I had hoped for more of a challenge. Oh well."

With her black energy, Raven sent half of a two-by-four hurtling in Slade's direction, but he effortlessly sliced in half, sending both pieces to the ground.

Beast Boy was now a grizzly bear beside her. Raven sent a few more pieces of debris at Slade, but they all had the same effect as the wood. Beast Boy tried a more physical approach—charging directly at Slade, but was forced to veer off and change to a bird at the last second to avoid being impaled.

Slade suddenly lunged, no longer just on the defensive, and with a few threatening swings Raven was back against a wall. He pulled his sword back, ready to hew her in half…

…and Beast Boy, as a ram, tackled him in the side at full force, throwing off his aim and knocking them both to the ground. Instead of looking like a victim of a magic act gone awry, Raven only received a shallow cut across the stomach.

However, in the confusion, Raven briefly lost track of both her friend and her enemy for a moment. She heard Beast Boy shout her name, but not soon enough to avoid a blow from the flat side of Slade's sword that knocked her out instantly.

0000000000000000

"…just hurry up and get to Raven, okay? I don't know how much longer I can distract him."

Beast Boy's face flickered off, and Robin snapped his communicator shut.

"He's hurt," Robin said finally.

"And so is Raven," Cyborg pointed out. "But at least she's not off fighting Slade…"

"We better get moving again," Robin said, turning and continuing down the path. He knew that Beast Boy was injured, and fighting Slade by himself somewhere, but there was nothing they could do about it now, except hope that he could last until they could find him.

By the time they found Raven, the storm had reached its full ferocity. She was unconscious, and a little blood was trickling from a shallow cut across her stomach. Robin gently shook her shoulder, and she groaned quietly, and opened her eyes.

"Robin," she said, as he helped her to sit up carefully. "Where's Beast Boy?"

"We do not know," Starfire said solemnly. "Are you all right, friend Raven."

"I'm fine," Raven said, touching the back of her head tenderly. There was a _very_ large bump there, but it was nothing she couldn't easily heal herself. "But Beast Boy's hurt," she continued. "Badly. We have to find him soon."

"Do you know where he went?" Robin asked as he helped Raven to her feet. She wobbled only a little, and was soon walking briskly down the path she and Beast Boy had been following.

"This way."

0000000000000000

Inside of a skeletal house the Titans found Beast Boy's communicator and an awful lot of blood. After that, he was easier to track—a trail of blood led them directly to a building that had collapsed off of the destroyed path. The Titans were immediately moving rocks with care—Raven with her powers and the other three manually.

Robin spotted the gloved hand first. "Beast Boy!" he shouted, and all four Titans focused on the specific area where they thought their friend was buried. Robin reached to shake the still, and terribly crushed and mangled, arm, but Raven moved another rock, just above the elbow, and he froze.

All four Titans stepped in closer and stared at the grizzly object. All were silent for a few moments, dread growing inside of them. Finally, Robin forced himself to speak.

"Find him," he managed to choke out. Without a word, the four Titans spread out to search for their friend, leaving his severed green arm behind.

**--------------------------------------**

That last line creeps _me_ out every time I read it. See, I actually have this terrible fear of amputations and getting my arm cut off (don't bother trying to understand why, I'm just weird), so I felt really brave writing this. And mean, too, but mostly brave. I usually have to leave the room when people on shows get their limbs cut off and stuff--shivers.

Okay, so now I've established that I'm actually proud of myself for being so mean to Beast Boy. But I do that to all of my favorite characters, because…well, I don't really know why I torture my favorite people. Once again, I'm weird.

I hope people don't hate me now…review anyway, please. I swear, I'll get back to Beast Boy next chapter.

_Child of a Pineapple_


	3. Healing

Yes, Beast Boy's arm is gone. And although the thought creeps me out to no end (and makes me feel kinda bad), I'm actually glad my sister forced me into writing this story, because I really, really like it. And it seems you people all like it too, so that's even better. But you guys are killing me with wanting me to update so much…I'll never get any sleep like this. Oh well, it's worth it when I get all of the lovely reviews.

If you are still freaked out about Beast Boy's arm, then I suggest you think about last night's new episode, Mother Mae-Eye. That episode was hilarious in my opinion, and it makes me forget about all of the terrible things I've done to characters. I especially loved the monkey's paw plug—we read that story in my 10th grade English class. Good thing Cyborg didn't buy that one.

Okay, I'm done with being off topic now. Here's a warning, there's some more blood in this chapter, so if it bothers you, pretend they're talking about Kool-Aid instead. Red Kool-Aid. A lot of red Kool-Aid. Yeah…okay, and I don't own Teen Titans, but I wish I did. Well, except Starfire, because I don't like her. Everyone else can like her, I don't really care, but I just like to make fun of her.

Now, review responses.

_Rebound_ – I'm glad you're interested, and that you like the story. I hope you like this chapter, too.

_lovex3spell_ – Here's a barf bag, if you need one. I didn't mean to make you puke. But thanks for adding me to all of those nifty little alert and favorite lists—it makes me feel like people actually care about what I do. Wow, that came out really depressing. But anyway, thank you for all of those wonderful compliments…I absolutely loved getting this review—it's the kind that makes me not mind getting up so early to type. And no, this is not a BB/Raven romance. But that topic's a little complicated, because this is just the first story of a series (of sorts) and there will be romance later on—just not between those two.

_Blackfire of Tamaran_ – I think it would hurt worse to get your arm cut off with a butter knife than with a sword. Now that's a weird thought. But you know, I can imagine Slade chasing after the Titans with a butter knife. Hmm…well, I hope this chapter doesn't cause any more strange fears. : )

_Mean Titan_ – I'm glad you like it…unlike theme songs. Ha ha.

_Greenmartian777_ – No, his arm isn't coming back. That's a nifty idea with the rubber arm thing, though. I'm glad you like the story, and thanks for the review!

_Amongst-Azarath_ – And here it is. I hope you enjoy it.

_teentitansrock!_ – Thanks for the compliments, and your review. Here's the next chapter, and I hope you like it as much as the other two.

_Hope Rising_ – BB is one of my favorites, too (after Raven), and I'm glad you like the story even though I'm being terribly mean to him. I just can't help torturing my favorites…it's what I'm good at. And I put them back where I found them…usually.

Okay, one final disclaimer. I have very little medical knowledge, so anything medical sounding is just my best guess. If you ever find a green person that just had his arm sliced off, don't use this story as a guide for what to do with them. Not like I expected anyone to think I knew what I was doing anyway, but I like to be careful.

**

* * *

****Silver Wing**

_Chapter Three: Healing_

The Titans headed out in four different directions, each one carefully sifting through debris, searching for their missing friend. They moved as quickly as they could, knowing that every second wasted lessened their chances of finding Beast Boy alive.

Raven headed off the path, and floated over a muddy field that had once been a park. A few pieces of rusty playground equipment were still standing in the distance. Even though the storm had now quieted to a light drizzle, it had already washed away any tracks that had been imprinted in the mud. Still, something told her to keep going this way, and she listened, knowing it might be her only hope of helping Beast Boy.

Suddenly she spotted a small form collapsed face first in the mud. She rushed to it, and knelt beside her fallen teammate, hoping that he was still alive. Beast Boy had a gash that was oozing blood and a lot of swelling on the back of his head—he'd obviously been knocked out the same way that Raven had, but with more force. For the time being, she didn't allow herself to look at his right arm, or rather, where his right arm had been.

She looked back and saw Robin hurrying towards her. She realized that he must have seen her land, because it was only a moment before he was standing next to her, looking worriedly at the still form on the ground.

"We have to turn him over," Raven said quietly, and Robin knelt next to her and helped to carefully roll Beast Boy on to his back. Once they had, Raven almost wished they hadn't. Beast Boy was almost more soaked with blood than he was with rain. Although he was bleeding from countless small cuts and scratches all over his body, the blood loss was mostly from two wounds—a deep slash in his left side where the sword had cut into him, and what was left of his arm; it now ended a few inches above his elbow, and was pumping out blood furiously.

Even though it worried her greatly, Raven was slightly relieved to see all of the bleeding—dead men don't bleed. Just to be certain, she felt for, and found, a weak pulse. As she did so, Robin stepped away and called Starfire and Cyborg on his communicator.

Satisfied that Beast Boy was alive, even barely, Raven examined him more closely. He had taken a severe beating—dark bruises were already forming on his pale green skin, and nearly every one of his ribs was broken. Beyond that, he could be injured internally, but she couldn't do anything about that, especially not in the middle of a muddy field, so she pushed that thought out of her mind temporarily.

Robin came to stand beside Raven again. "How is he?" he asked, worry evident in his voice.

"Alive," Raven responded. "That's about all I can say for sure." Her hands started to glow as she began healing Beast Boy as best she could. There wasn't much she could do for the serious wounds with magic alone, but she slowed the bleeding on his arm and side as much as she could, and reduced the severity of his broken ribs enough that they wouldn't punch through his skin while they transported him back home. She closed up most of the minor cuts easily. "There isn't much that can be done for him out here," she explained to Robin as she worked. "We need to get him back to the Tower as soon as possible."

Robin nodded. "I sent Starfire and Cyborg to get the T-car. They should get back soon." His tone suddenly changed. "His arm…can it be…?" Raven simply shook her head.

She finished her ministrations and sat back, waiting. The rain had stopped, but it was still a dark and chilly night. She and Robin were silent for a few minutes, the only sound Beast Boy's shallow and uneven breathing. Raven felt a sadness threatening to well up inside her as she listened to her friend's pitiful attempts to breath, and she felt guilty for her inability to help him further. She took a deep breath and tried to call herself—she didn't want to hurt him worse just by letting her emotions get out of hand.

An engine roared in the distance, and within moments the T-car had raced into view, and screeched to a halt about 25 feet away. Raven stood as Cyborg and Starfire got out and hurried over.

"Friend Raven, are you well?" Starfire exclaimed. "You are looking very…bloody." For the first time Raven looked down and realized that quite a lot of blood covered her hands and clothes.

"It's not my blood," Raven answered curtly. Starfire was close enough by then and saw the extent of Beast Boy's injuries and gasped, speechless.

Cyborg saw him next. For a moment he also seemed unable to speak, but he soon worked up a bit of courage. "Raven, are you sure he's still--"

"He is," Raven cut his off, "but he won't be for much longer unless we get him home _now_."

"Right." Cyborg zoned back in and snapped into action. He stepped forward to lift his small friend, but paused, afraid that any physical contact could hurt his even more. "How should I…?"

"Be careful of his…uhm…arm," Robin suggested, a little timidly.

"Yeah, I guess so," Cyborg muttered, frowning deeply. He lifted Beast Boy cautiously, and the shape-shifting Titan did not stir. He hurried back to the car, and the others followed.

Cyborg propped Beast Boy up in the back seat, and Raven slid in beside him. The ride back to the tower was unbearably long. When they finally got there, Cyborg and Raven banned Robin and Starfire from the medical bay, explaining that they could work better if they were undisturbed.

To Raven it was a relief to actually get Beast Boy into a medical environment, where he actually had a chance of survival. Still, he had deteriorated even more during the trip, and things were looking very grim.

His wounds had started bleeding again, so addressing them became number one on the list of priorities. Slade's sword had cut Beast Boy's arm off cleanly, but Raven still cleaned and sterilized the wound, to avoid infection. Cyborg watched Raven work as he hooked Beast Boy up to several monitors, and admired the care she used to avoid moving him too much, or causing him too much pain.

"I guess there wasn't really any chance of reattachment, was there?" he asked as she wrapped the wound up with a white bandage.

"You saw what was left of it," Raven replied without looking up. Her hand momentarily glowed as she slowed the bleeding once again. "It was crushed—it barely even looked like an arm."

"Yeah," Cyborg agreed, studying the screens carefully as information began to appear. "Good new is, Beast Boy doesn't seem to be bleeding internally, amazingly enough. How many broken ribs did you say he had?"

"All except one," Raven told him. "I healed them as much as I could." She moved to his other side and examined the slash. She became seriously more worried when he didn't make the slightest sound or movement as she cleaned, and eventually sutured, the wound. Cyborg helped her wrap another bandage around the cut, and then to tightly bind his ribs. Finally, Raven check the spot were the blade had knocked him unconscious, and healed the wound easily.

Satisfied that she had done all she could to help her friend; Raven placed the back of her hand gently against Beast Boy's cheek, but almost instantly yanked it away.

"Cyborg, what's his temperature?" she asked suddenly, looking up at the half robot. Cyborg studied the screens.

"117 degrees," he said, surprised. "Is that normal?"

"I don't think so," Raven said, staring at Beast Boy's _very _pale green features. "I can tell he has a fever, but I don't know how bad it is. This isn't going to make things any easier," she added, frowning.

"No, it won't." Cyborg sighed. "He definitely doesn't need to get sick right now."

"What he needs is blood," Raven said quietly, "he's lost so much."

"Yeah, but what can we do about it, though?" Cyborg asked a hint of bitterness in his voice. "BB doesn't even have a recognizable blood type. I mean, I guess we could find the closest match possible, and hope for the best, but…"

"He probably wouldn't survive it," Raven finished for him. "No, we can't risk it, we'd be killing him for sure. We'll just have to hope he can pull through this. There's nothing else we can do."

Cyborg turned away and stared out the window at the water. "Does he even have a chance?" he asked without turning around.

Raven was silent for a moment before answering. "I don't really know. Right now, I just hope he lasts until morning."

Cyborg stood next to Raven and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Well then, I guess we're in for a long night."

**TBC**

**

* * *

Well…at least they've found him now, right? Okay, maybe he isn't exactly all better, but at least he's not all better with his friends.**

Okay, although I like getting to update so quickly all the time, I probably won't update tomorrow. Probably is the key word there. I might end up doing it anyway, but I would like to sleep in one day. So, I'm planning the next update within a few days.

Please review!

Child of a Pineapple


	4. Blaming

Okay, after a few days off, Cop has returned with the next chapter of Silver Wing, for everyone's enjoyment. Well, everyone except for Beast Boy, anyway. This chapter is much less action-packed than the others, but it's important. In fact, there isn't a whole lot of action for a few more chapters, but they're slightly more interesting than this one. There are parts of this chapter that I really like, but others were insanely hard to write, and I've gotten them to a point that I'm about as satisfied as I'm going to be.

I'm not sure if I've mentioned this before, but I do not like Starfire. I'm not sure what it is about her, but I just don't like her. So, because of that, she isn't going to play a very large (or smart) part in this story. However, I actually made myself like her in this chapter, so anyone that especially likes Starfire, this is about the high point of my kindness towards her. Of course, she's not losing any limbs, so I guess I'm not too bad to her after all.

Another note--this in not a romance. It is not a BBRae, and it is not a RobStar. Definately not a RobStar. There is once section that is a little RobStar-y, but it's not a romance. It's just a very good friend, supportive type of moment. That's about as far as I go--just really close friendship--with anyone in this story.

Once again, disclaimer—I do not own the Teen Titans. As sad as that makes me, I don't own them, and probably never will. I also took some liberties with making up a bunch of medical stuff again—mainly Beast Boy's temperature. I know the human brain, like fries at 106 or 107 degrees, or something like that, but I've made Beast Boy's much higher, because I think the whole turning into animals thing could affect that. So…that was my executive decision as author of this story. Oh, and all degrees are in Fahrenheit, in case anyone is confused.

Now, to respond to my loverly reviewers.

_lovex3spell_ – Yep, gore is what I do best. I'm very glad you think my story is original…I hate being like everyone else. Thanks for yet another wonderful review, and I hope this chapter is as enjoyable (and less gory) than the rest.

_teentitansrock!_ – His right arm was cut off, but he also was cut/sliced by the sword in his left side. Sorry if I confused you. Thanks for the review, and I hope you like this new chapter.

_They-Call-Me-Orange_ – Wow, your name is really cool, because orange is my most favorite color. Anyway, I'm glad you like the story so far. This is by far the most intense thing that I've ever written, and I'm glad people appreciate that.

_Sharon_ – It's okay if you don't review every chapter, I'm just glad to hear from you every now and again. I hope you enjoy this one, too.

_Koriat_ – Wow, three reviews, all in a row. That definitely makes this job easier. That thing about your dream is kind of weird…and I'm not sure who Ed Elrich is, but I have the entire story written except the last chapter, so I guess you'll have to see if things turn out that way. You're the second person to mention this, so now I feel kinda bad for not knowing who he is…but oh well.

Finally, here's the next installment of Silver Wing. Enjoy!

* * *

**Silver Wing**

_Chapter Four: Blaming_

Time seemed to drag by for the Titans that night. Raven left the med bayonly once, and that was when Cyborg forced her to go upstairs and change into something less wet and bloody. She also took the time to heal her own minor injuries before returning. When she came back she hoped to find at least some change, but Beast Boy was exactly the way she'd left him.

By two in the morning, things had gotten worse. Beast Boy's temperature had continued to rise, and now chills were racking his body.

"He's at 121 degrees," Cyborg reported, sighing. "We don't even know if that's safe."

"No, we don't," Raven agreed, "but I'm guessing it's not." She was trying to get Beast Boy to take some water, and was having a bit of trouble. Finally she managed to get a little bit down his throat, and decided to not push him any further.

"He started shaking at 119º," Cyborg pointed out. "That must have been when the fever got bad."

"And it doesn't seem to be getting any better." Raven frowned, and gently laid the back of her hand against Beast Boy's forehead. "He's getting warmer every second."

"So…what do we do?" Cyborg asked, sitting down on the empty bed opposite Beast Boy.

"Maybe he would have been better off at a hospital," Raven said halfheartedly.

"What can they do for him that we can't?" Cyborg questioned. "Those doctors, they'd have no idea of what to do with BB. Really, Rae, I think he's better off here…with you."

Raven looked up at him in surprise. "What?"

"Seriously," Cyborg said, standing up. "I can work all this machinery, and tell you what it means. But Raven, you can help him—you've already saved his life tonight. If you hadn't found him when you did, and started healing him like that-"

"I know," Raven cut him off. She paused and took a deep breath, not quite ready to think about what-ifs. "He saved my life, too, when we fought Slade," she went on. "I was corned, and Slade was about ready to slice me in half, but Beast Boy stopped him. But I lost track of Slade, and he put me out."

"And BB led him away from you," Cyborg finished gently. "He called us after you got hurt—told us where to find you."

"This is my fault," Raven said quietly. "I let my guard down for a second, and left him to deal with Slade alone, and look what happened."

"This is Slade's fault, not yours, Raven," Cyborg said firmly. "I don't want you thinking otherwise."

0000000000000000

"How could I let this happen?" Robin asked himself for the hundredth time that night. It was after two a.m., and he and Starfire were in the living room, and had been since they'd gotten home and Raven had expressly forbidden them from coming anywhere near the med bay. But after all of the sitting and worrying, and pacing on Robin's part, it seemed more like a waiting room.

"You cannot blame yourself for what happened tonight, Robin," Starfire said gently.

Robin shook his head sadly. "I should have known that was a trap—I should have kept everyone together. I…I failed him, Star." Robin's voice faltered on the last sentence. He took a seat beside Starfire and buried his face in his hands.

Starfireput one hand on his shoulder."You did nothing of the sort. You are a good leader, Robin, and you acted no differently than you always do—using your best judgment."

"Well, this time my best wasn't good enough," Robin responded, standing up and beginning to pace again. "And now there's nothing I can even do to help him," he continued angrily. "Beast Boy's dying in there, and I can't do anything about it."

"We can have faith in our friends," Starfire explained. "Faith in Raven and Cyborg's ability to heal him, and faith in Beast Boy's will to live. I do not doubt that he will fight to survive—he has a strong spirit."

"I guess you're right," Robin said quietly. He sat down beside Starfire. "That doesn't make this any easier, though."

"I know," Starfire said sympathetically.

"I just don't understand," Robin said suddenly as he started to stand and pace around again. Starfire reached out a hand to stop him from getting up and wearing another groove in the floor. Robin went on talking anyway. "I mean, what was Slade's plan? Why would he come after Beast Boy? And…and why would he have a sword? He's never been armed before—why start now?"

"Perhaps he hoped that eliminating one of us would tear the team apart," Starfire suggested.

"Then would it have mattered to him which of us he got alone?" Robin mused. "Or would he just take the first person he could corner?" Robin paused and frowned. "No," he said finally, "no, he didn't plan to kill anyone."

"Why do you say that?" Starfire asked.

"If he wanted Beast Boy dead, he would be," Robin said grimly. "We wouldn't have found him alive—Slade doesn't leave jobs half finished. But that still doesn't explain…" He seemed to search for the right words. "If he was just going to leave Beast Boy to die…then why…?" Another pause. "Slade didn't cut off his arm on accident," Robin said finally.

"Slade is a villain, and villains do terrible things," Starfire pointed out. "But Beast Boy's arm…it will grow back, correct?"

Robin looked at her, puzzled. "No, Star, it won't," he told her. "Uhm…would yours?"

"No," Starfire said quickly. "But as he is green with pointed ears, I merely assumed he could regenerate limbs." A look of terror suddenly spread across her face. "I did not realize…oh, poor friend Beast Boy! This is far more terrible than I had thought."

000000000000000

Another three hours passed, and Beast Boy's health was steadily declining. Raven had managed to completely stop the bleeding in all of his wounds, including his arm, but his fever had continued to rise. It was now somewhere around 125 degrees. His entire body was shaking, and sometime around four in the morning he had developed a dreadful cough that led to him getting so sick that it took thirty minutes to clean him up, change his bandages, and move him to another bed.

Raven was now in the chair beside his bed, holding his hot green hand. He was still burning up and shaking, but he was only coughing weakly every few minutes, not constantly like before. Raven had even managed to coax Beast Boy into taking a few more sips of water. She did it carefully, to avoid another coughing fit that could harm him further.

Cyborg was at the screen again, only this time his expression wasn't as stormy.

"There hasn't been any change for half an hour," he reported, "which seems like a good thing. He isn't getting better, but…"

"As long as he isn't any worse, it's all right," Raven said with a sigh.

A soft moan suddenly escaped the lips of the still form on the hospital bed, and his friends were instantly at his side.

"Beast Boy?" Raven asked tentatively. "Beast Boy, can you hear me?" Beast Boy didn't respond, but he did slightly turn his head towards Raven, which she took as an extremely good sign. He whispered something, but it was too mumbled for Raven to make out.

"What did he say?" Cyborg asked, his voice a whisper.

Raven leaned in a little closer to listen. What she heard, however, startled her, and she pulled back.

"Terra," she told Cyborg. "He said Terra. I think he's dreaming."

Cyborg frowned, thinking. "Well, I guess that at least means his in there, even if he doesn't know it yet." He was hesitant to voice his question, but Raven sensed it and answered even though he never asked it out loud.

"I don't think anyone has good dreams about Terra," she murmured.

**TBC**

* * *

Whoever gets the green-pointy eared-growing back arm plug gets cookies from me. Virtual cookies of course, but you can imagine the taste, right? And just in case anyone asks, no, Beast Boy is not awake yet. He was just very close to waking, just for a moment. 

Okay, I think I've mentioned this before, but I do have the entire story written except the last little bit, but I still have to rework some parts and edit and all of that, not to mention type it all, so while I probably won't update every single day, I definitely hope (and plan) to get this all posted before I leave for Editor Camp at BSU in the end of July. Then I'm going to Panama City Beach, Florida, for the first week of August, and _then _hopefully I can start posting the sequel. Yes, sequel—I have at least three stories planned right now. But that's way in the future…we're only on chapter four out of twelve.

Please review, you have no idea how happyit makes me that people actually care about what I write.

_Child of a Pineapple, aka Cop_


	5. Waiting

That wasn't too long of a wait, was it? I hope not. This chapter is brought to you in part by my two kitties, Maisy and Talulah, who "helped" me type this. Any spelling errors are totally their fault.

I believe this is the longest chapter so far—so yay! I would have had this up yesterday, but I had to go to an editor meeting (I'm design editor for my high school newspaper) so I didn't get a chance to type. Instead, I got the chance for all of my editor friends to laugh at me for not being able to drive, even though I'm a junior, and older than almost all of the other juniors because of the stupid age-cut off date.

Okay, rant aside, I should probably get on with my author's note. Once again, a less gory (and less actiony) chapter again, but I like this one more than the last one. We're almost halfway done—so I have to hurry up and finish writing the last little part of the story—chapter 11 is being evil and refusing to come out right no matter how many times I rewrite it. Oh well, I'll get it eventually.

I can't think of anything else to say right now, so here are the review responses.

_lovex3spell_ – Wow, your reviews always make me feel so good about myself—thanks for all the support and encouragement. And as for his dreams about Terra—well, you'll have to wait until the chapter after this one to find out what they're like. I'm glad my updates make you so happy—reviews do the same thing for me. Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

_They-Call-Me-Orange_ – The Terra thing won't come up again until next chapter, so until then I'm going to have to leave you hanging with that. And I think this update is a little quicker than the last one, but I could be wrong. This is a long chapter, though, so hopefully that helps your distraughtness some. Thanks for the review!

_Hotaru _– Now that's an idea, and I can't see why that wouldn't work. But, as that would totally blow my plot out the water, for the story's sake, pretend that it wouldn't work. Nice job thinking of that, though—the idea never even crossed my mind. Thanks for the review.

_Koriat_ – The picture (or link) you tried to show me didn't show up on my computer, but that's okay—I just looked him up on google. That is a pretty nifty looking arm. You'll just have to see if I had anything like that in mind. Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you like this chapter, too.

_Chibi Scooby_ – The arm thing creeps me out, and I'm the one writing it. Thanks for the review and uhm…yay for buttered milk? I hope you like this chapter.

There we go, that wasn't too hard, and my cats didn't really screw anything up—yet anyway. So, without further adieu, here's chapter five.

**

* * *

**

**Silver Wing**

_Chapter Five: Waiting_

A few minutes after sunrise, metallic footsteps sounded in the Titans' living room. The figure was headed towards the sofa, where Robin was sprawled out, asleep. A hand was placed on Robin's shoulder, gently shaking him awake.

"Hey," Cyborg whispered. "Sorry to wake you."

"Don't worry about it," Robin said, snapping awake and sitting up quickly. "How is he?"

"It's hard to tell," Cyborg told him truthfully. "Raven stopped the bleeding, but he's really sick—a high fever, a bad cough, chills. But he's alive."

As they spoke, Starfire, who had been sleeping on the opposite end of the couch, opened her eyes. When she saw Cyborg she shot up, completely awake.

"Friend Cyborg!" she shouted, hovering a few feet in the air. "Tell me, is friend Beast Boy well again?"

"Not yet, Star." Cyborg's voice was patient. "He's still got a long way to go."

"May we pay him with a visit?" Starfire asked hopefully. Cyborg shook his head firmly.

"Not right now. Maybe after his fever's gone down, but for now he's too sick for visitors," Cyborg explained. Starfire's face fell.

"We'd get in the way, Star," Robin told her. She nodded sadly.

"You are correct," she said, landing back on the ground. "I will retire to my room now."

"You should get some more rest, too," Cyborg told Robin as Starfire headed to the elevator. "We don't need the whole team exhausted. I'm gonna recharge, then try to talk Raven into getting some sleep."

Cyborg was right—Robin stifled a yawn; he did need sleep. If they got called, somebody had to go out and protect the city.

"How's Raven doing?" Robin asked as he stood up.

"She's pretty much running the show in there," Cyborg told him. "I've never seen her so determined like this—she's the reason BB's still alive. He wouldn't have made it another hour without her there. But…well, she won't really say it, but she's blaming herself for what happened to him."

Robin sighed. "I know how she feels."

000000000000000000000000

The med bay was silent, except for the beeping of machines and Beast Boy's harsh breathing. Raven had placed a cool cloth on his head to try and bring down his fever, but it stubbornly remained at 125, even after a few hours.

The relative silence made it easier for Raven to think. Cyborg had told her—no, ordered her not to blame herself for what happened, but she couldn't help it. She'd let Slade get the better of her, and now Beast Boy was suffering for it.

But still, a part of Raven suspected that last night had been part of a bigger plan. Maybe Slade had a reason to come after Beast Boy specifically, but if he did, Raven didn't understand it. Punishment seemed the most likely, but for what?

And what a price to pay. Raven looked sadly at what remained of Beast Boy's arm. By slowing the bleeding, she had allowed it stop, almost on its own, and that had probably saved his life. Still, there was little else she could do for him, besides try and prevent infection.

Raven finally allowed herself to admit a truth that she hadn't wanted to realize—Beast Boy, if he survived, wouldn't fight alongside them anymore. She had little knowledge of how his powers worked, but she suspected that such an injury would affect his abilities. If that was the case, Raven knew Beast Boy could still be part of the team, just in an entirely different way. And if she was having trouble accepting this, then she had no idea how Beast Boy would take it.

"He's gonna make it," Cyborg said from the doorway, startling Raven out of her thoughts.

"You think so?" she asked, trying to keep her emotions in check.

"I know it," the half-robot replied resolutely. "How's his fever?"

"It's still at 125," Raven reported.

"Look, Rae, there's not much left to do now except wait," Cyborg said. "Why don't you go get some sleep? I can take over here while you rest."

"I'm fine," Raven lied quickly.

"Raven, get some sleep," Cyborg repeated, more firmly this time. "You've been up for twenty-four hours—and last night wasn't exactly relaxing."

Raven frowned, but Cyborg was right. She was exhausted, and she could be any help if she was too tired to use her powers if things went downhill.

"Fine," Raven relented, "but only for a few hours. And call me if anything changes."

"I will, Raven," Cyborg promised. "Get some rest."

Raven headed to the elevator and went upstairs. She stopped at the kitchen to make herself a cup of herbal tea, and was surprised to find Robin awake and waiting for her.

"Have you slept?" she asked, setting the water to boil.

"A few hours," Robin told her. "Cyborg said Beast Boy's sick—will he be okay?"

"Cyborg thinks that once his fever breaks, he'll start to get better," Raven said, "but it'll take a long time." She was swaying a little from sheer exhaustion, and Robin gently took her arm to steady her. He led her to a chair and sat her down.

"You rest, Raven," he said, concern in his voice. "I can manage your tea."

"Robin, it's fine," Raven protested. She started to stand, but Robin placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"If you're too tired to make tea, how can you expect to help Beast Boy when he needs you?" Robin pointed out. Raven sighed—everyone was bringing that up. Robin refused to argue further, and within a few minutes the tea was done, and he handed it to her. "Do you want anything to eat?" he asked next, and Raven shook her head. Robin decided to not push his luck any further.

They both sat in thoughtful silence, Raven in her chair, and Robin leaning against the countertop.

"It's not your fault, Robin," Raven said finally. Robin looked away. Raven stood up and placed her cup in the sink.

"Thanks," he managed to say as Raven turned to leave. She gave him a weak smile.

"No problem."

"But Raven-" She stopped and looked back at him. "It's not your fault, either."

000000000000000000000000

The next few days were torture at the Titan's Tower. Raven and Cyborg spent almost all of their time with Beast Boy in the med bay; Raven refusing to sleep more than a few hours a night. Starfire sulked around moodily, and Robin stayed locked in his room, presumably reviewing all of his files on Slade.

On the third day since the attack, things began to look up. Sometime late at night, Beast Boy's fever finally broke, and fell almost as quickly as it had risen. By the fourth morning, it was entirely gone, although he was still unconscious and very, very weak. Nonetheless, Raven really felt that her friend was finally on the road to recovery.

It was early afternoon on day four, and Raven and Cyborg were debating over letting the other two Titans visit Beast Boy.

"They're worried, Rae," Cyborg stated. "It's one thing to hear he's doing better, and another to see it."

"But that's it," Raven argued. "He _doesn't_ look better. Seeing him like this will only make things worse for them."

"Raven, they have to get used to it," Cyborg said gently. "They have to understand that this is the way things are now, and that-"

"He won't be fighting with us anymore," Raven finished sadly. It was the first time anyone had spoken that thought out loud, and it almost seemed like the words chilled the room.

"They have to understand that, Rae," Cyborg said, "and so do we, even if we don't want to."

"And what about him?" Raven asked, trying very hard not to get angry. "What do we say? 'Sorry, since you don't have an arm you're no help to us.' I can't do that to him, Cyborg. I can't take it way from him."

"You didn't," Cyborg said softly. "Slade did."

Raven was silent for a long time. "They can come," she said finally, "as long as Starfire promises not to sing any Tamaranian songs of healing."

Cyborg let out a little chuckle. "I'll find them," he said, heading out the door.

Ten minutes later a very nervous Robin and Starfire stepped cautiously into the med bay. Robin's gaze went straight to Raven—he had seen very little of her over the past few days, and she seemed even more pale than usual, and a worried expression was etched on her face. She gave Robin a small nod of acknowledgement.

Starfire seemed almost afraid to approach the bed. She had not seen Beast Boy since the night of the attack, and was apprehensive about what she would find now.

"It's okay, Star," Cyborg said reassuringly. "He's just asleep."

Standing beside the bed now, Starfire took in the pale and gaunt appearance of her friend. He looked almost more grey than green, so that the clean white bandages around his torso and arm stood out even more.

"He does not look well," Starfire said finally, with sadness in her voice. Robin stepped up next to her and looked at what remained of Beast Boy's right arm.

"He is getting better, though," Robin said after a moment. "Right?" He looked to Raven, who nodded. She did not bother to point out that his body wasn't the only part of him that needed healing. There was no way to tell how damaged his spirit was, until he woke.

**TBC**

* * *

A little moment between Robin and Raven with the tea thing, but this is not a romance. Not this story, anyway. And look at that, I made Beast Boy a little better now, even if he still isn't awake, and his arm is still gone. I do have _some_ compassion in me. What I don't have is anything else to say, except please review!

_Child of a Pineapple_


	6. Waking

Yeah, it's been a few days since I updated. Sorry about that, but at least I'm here now, right? This chapter was the hardest so far to get right—just yesterday I rewrote the whole second half. And I swear, this chapter should make you hate me for not updating quickly a little less—check out the title. It's called _Waking_. Who wants to put money on what that means?

Also, to the people who were like "What…Terra?"-- There's a little bit of explanation for that in this chapter. It's still not fully resolved, but we'll get there.

Okay, and I'm sure most of you won't even bother to read this…but the End part 1 was amazing! I was like…NO I REFUSE TO WAIT ANOTHER WEEK TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS! PLAY THE SECOND PART NOW FOOLS! Of course, I read the episode discussions after the lucky Canadian people got to see the episodes last month, so I already know what happens, but still, that's not the same as seeing it. And…man, that was just awesome.

Anyway, another interesting note. I was watching one of those 20/20 or Dateline or one of those other shows were they talk about one person for the entire show, and there was this guy on it that cut his own arm off. Normally I would have run away from the TV hugging my arms, because I'm psycho about that kind of stuff, but it honor of this story and cutting off Beast Boy's arm I made myself watch it. And it was creepy. The guy…cut his own arm off! Like, he had to or he would have died, and he's like, totally brave and all that stuff, but…he cut his own arm off! I could never do that—I can only do it to fictional characters. But still…arms...

Alright, I'm done creeping myself out, so here are review responses.

_lovex3spell – _I know, I'm evil—I just can't help it, for some reason this kind of stuff is what I'm good at writing. And thank you so much for the comment about keeping in character. I work really hard to do that right, and sometimes it's really hard. Right now Raven's the hardest to do, because I'm trying to keep her as unemotional as possible, but at the same time she's in a situation where she has to have _some_ emotion—it'd be impossible not to. Thanks for yet another "Make-Cop-Feel-Happy review", and I hope you like this chapter, too.

_Hotaru_ – Your favorite? Wow, I'm honored. And feedback is very important to me; it makes all of this worth it. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

_Mean Titan_ – I work really hard to keep the characters in character (wow, that sounds kind of weird). Thanks for the review!

_Chibi Scooby_ – I'm glad you liked the chapter. And I don't think you're crazy—I've been pretty random before, too. Thanks for the review.

_Matt-Robinette_ – I guess you'll just have to see what I have in mind about that. Thanks for the review!

_CalliopeMused_ – Yeah, the arm thing is creepy. Thank you for the great review—I'd been wondering if I was going too fast. I hope you like this chapter, too.

_Koriat_ – I know what you mean—my friend got his tendon sliced through in a motorcycle accident. I felt horrible for him—he's okay now, though, because it was a while ago, but he had surgery and everything (and he still had his foot). Thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

_shadow_ - Thanks for the review, and the compliment. And, here's an update—I hope you like it.

_They-Call-Me-Orange_ – This story sticks with friendship only—I'm not great at writing romance, so I avoid it, unless it's entirely necessary for the plot. Thanks for the review, and I hope you like this chapter.

_doc-trigger_ – That was a long review. And as for the starfish thing, I've realized that would totally work (or at least it should) but for the sake of the plot, and my sanity, because I do not want to rewrite this entire thing, I'm going to pretend that it wouldn't work in this story. Or maybe no one thinks of it. And about the ER thing…that is creepy. If I were you, I'd probably start freaking anytime somebody came near my arms. Of course, I freak out about my arms all the time, so that wouldn't be strange for me. And you're welcome for writing this story, I really think it's the best I've ever written, even though it totally creeps me out, and I'm glad that people enjoy it so much. I was really expecting an angry mob to hunt me down for hurting BB, not have people like…oh, poor BB, but yay, this story is awesome. And this is one of the longest review responses I've ever written, so I guess we're even. I hope you like this chapter!

_lilpuppy3_ – Thanks for the review, and I hope you like this chapter!

_smby tht lvs rk a lttl 2 much_ – You're name took me a second to figure out, but I've got it now. Anyway, I guess you'll just have to see it he has to quit. Thanks for the review, and I hope you like this chapter!

_VyseLegend_ – Thank you—I see them more as really good friends, so that's how I'm writing this story. Thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

_dragoon-bane_ – No, his arm isn't growing back—that would blow my entire plot to little bitty pieces. Thanks for the review!

Wow, that was totally the most reviews I've gotten on a chapter so far. If they keep increasing like this, at this rate the review responses will be longer than the chapter. But, that'd totally be okay, because reviews make the world go round.

And before I go, the beginning part (the part in italics), is a dream. That should clear things up. So now, for you immense (hopefully) enjoyment, I give you chapter six!

**

* * *

**

**Silver Wing**

_Chapter Six: Waking_

"_Terra?"_

_He was in a long, dark cavern, and he was alone._

"_Where are you, Terra?"  
_

_No one answered. Frustrated, he kicked a rock and sent it flying down the passage. There was a strange sound as it collided with something soft, something human._

_He raced ahead and found her, blonde hair soaking in a pool of blood._

"_No," he whispered, dropping to his knees beside her and gathering her up in his arms. Terra's eyes flickered open._

"_Beast Boy." Her voice was strained, "I'm…I'm sorry."_

"_Don't be. This isn't your fault." He pulled her tighter._

"_Good…bye…" Terra's ragged breathing stopped, and her broken body went limp._

"_No! Terra, don't do this!" He could feel the tears sliding down his face. "Don't leave me, Terra."_

_But she was already gone. In a flash, the cavern was, too. He found himself in a field, in the rain._

_Only this time, he wasn't alone—he was being hunted. He looked down to see himself covered in blood. Blood, he realized grimly, that wasn't Terra's._

_The pain hit him next. It was everywhere, like fire burning in his veins. Pain so great that every part of him wanted to explode._

_Every part, except for his right arm._

00000000000000000000

"You need to get out for a while."

It was day six, and Raven was trying to convince Cyborg to take Robin and Starfire out for the evening.

"What about you?" Cyborg was a little wary of the idea.

"I'm fine here," Raven replied firmly.

"Is this because of Starfire?" Cyborg asked suddenly.

Raven sighed. "Yes, it's partly because of her. Maybe even mostly."

"She's just worried about BB," Cyborg pointed out.

"Well, she can worry about him every five minutes someplace else for a change," Raven countered, agitated. "And besides that, the atmosphere in this tower is too tense, and that makes it almost impossible to meditate. Do you _want_ things to start blowing up?"

"Uhm…no."

"Right," Raven continued. "So you guys just go out for pizza, and get your minds off things, and maybe this place will be somewhat peaceful for a while."

"Alright, you win," Cyborg relented. "You call if something happens, okay?"

"Of course."

Cyborg left the med bay, and within twenty minutes, Raven and Beast Boy were alone in the tower. Raven sat and watched her friend for a few minutes before she started to meditate. There had been no change in his condition for two days now, and although that meant he wasn't getting any worse, Raven wished she could have some definite sign that he was getting better.

With a sigh, Raven levitated next to the bed and began to meditate. It was the first time since the attack that she was actually successful in her meditation, and she felt infinitely more calm and sure of her self, and more in control of her feelings. For the past six days her emotions had been a train wreck, and it felt good to sort things out again. She had been meditating for almost an hour when…

"Raven?"

Raven was shaken from her trance when a small, weak voice called her name. She came to, and was surprised to see her green friend watching her with half-closed and tired eyes. She floated down to her chair.

"Beast Boy." Raven took his left hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "How do you feel?"

"Hurts…to breath…" he murmured.

"Then just rest." Raven's voice was calm and soothing. She still grasped Beast Boy's hand.

"How long have I…?" Beast Boy lost the strength to finish the sentence, and Raven frowned at him slightly. She knew that if it hurt to breath, it hurt even worse to talk.

"Six days," Raven told him, realizing that he had been waiting for an answer.

"I remember…Slade…" Beast Boy's face contorted in pain, and Raven watched him worriedly. "He hit you," Beast Boy finished when the wave had passed.

"I'm fine," Raven assured him, squeezing his hand once more.

"Guess…I'm not." Beast Boy's breaths were becoming more labored, and Raven sensed that he wouldn't be conscious for much longer.

"You will be," Raven promised. "But you need to sleep, to get your strength back."

Beast Boy, too tired now to speak, gave something like a nod, and his eyes slid shut. In a moment he was asleep, or unconscious. Raven released his hand, and stood up. Wary of waking him again, she stood in the hallway to call Cyborg.

"Cyborg." His face appeared on the screen of her communicator.

"Rae." Cyborg's voice was concerned. "What happened? Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," Raven assured him. "Beast Boy was awake—I talked with him."

"What? How is he?" Even on the small screen Raven could tell the Cyborg was turning the T-car around.

"He's in a lot of pain," Raven told him. "Right now he's sleeping, but can we give him something for it, for when he wakes up again?"

"I'll find something as soon as we get home." Cyborg paused, unsure of how to word his next question. "What did he say about…you know, his…?"

"I don't think he knows yet," Raven said, dropping her voice even lower. "He wasn't conscious for long, and I didn't think it would be wise to bring it up."

"Yeah, I guess it wouldn't be," Cyborg answered. "Well, we're almost home now. See you in a bit, Rae."

"See you."

Raven closed her communicator and took her usual place beside Beast Boy's bed. He had come to for a while, and he was healing, and for that Raven was very grateful. Still, a part of her realized that the worst was yet to come.

00000000000000000000

"Hello."

Beast Boy's eyes opened slowly, and focused on the figure beside him, the one that had spoken.

"Raven. Hey."

"How are you feeling?" Her eyes were nervous, and Beast Boy could sense her anxiety. He just couldn't sense the reason for it.

"It doesn't hurt so much," he replied, "Not like…whenever I woke up last." It was true, the pain was still there, but greatly diminished.

"That was three nights ago, and Cyborg put you on pain medication," Raven explained. "Apparently it's pretty strong stuff, and you're getting a lot of it."

"What happened to me?" Beast Boy asked suddenly. "It's all fuzzy—it's all there, but I can't put it together."

"What do you remember?'" Raven asked, watching him carefully as he frowned, deep in thought.

"Slade," he whispered finally. "I fought him." He paused again, trying to sort the memories out. "I lost," he added, a little sheepishly. "I can't remember much. I got hurt, but…I'm not sure how."

"You gave us all a scare," Raven confessed. "Things were looking really bad for a while."

Beast Boy didn't say anything—memories of the fight were suddenly flooding back to him.

"A sword," he murmured. "He had a sword." He felt the bandages covering what had been a deep slash in his left side. He'd been cut, but that wasn't all. One memory stood out more clearly than the others. His right arm had been pinned, and after the sword came down, after the terrible pain, it wasn't anymore. He hadn't understood why then, but he was beginning to now. He tried to clench his fingers into a fist, but he couldn't make them move. Beast Boy shut his eyes tightly, fighting off nausea.

Raven noticed the terrified look on her friend's face. "Beast Boy?" she asked quietly. With a start, she understood what he had finally begun to realize.

"How bad is it?" he whispered, eyes still clamped shut.

"You have to see it," she answered. Her voice was quivering, and that frightened Beast Boy even more. He didn't want to see it, and be forced to realize what a part of him already knew. But he sat up anyway, slowly and carefully, and opened his eyes.

As the blanket fell away, his mind numbly registered the wound. He stared in shock at what was left of his arm, still wrapped in white bandages.

"Raven," he said, his voice trembling, "my arm is gone."

She looked at him sadly. "Beast Boy…" she began, but she couldn't make herself speak.

"That's why I got loose," he said, almost to himself. "He cut my arm off."

"Are you okay?" Raven asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My arm's just gone." Beast Boy was nearly shouting now, and bordering on hysteria. He winced as pain shot through his chest.

"Calm down, you'll hurt yourself." Raven gently, yet forcefully, pushed him back down. "You broke almost all of your ribs."

"I still have all of those, don't I?"

"Yes." Raven sighed. "I guess it was a stupid question.

Beast Boy didn't answer—he was finding it hard enough to comprehend what was going on, let alone talk about it. His arm was gone. How in the world could he be on a crime fighting team with one arm? Besides that, his arm was gone. And anyway—his arm was gone. The thought kept spinning around and around in his head, refusing to go away.

With a start he realized that Raven had been talking to him, and he was snapped back into reality.

"…and we almost lost you," Raven was saying. "You were sick for a long time, and for the past few days I think you were just asleep. But you scared us all, Beast Boy. I'm just glad that you're still here, and awake again." She stopped suddenly, almost surprised that she'd voiced that many of her thoughts out loud. It didn't seem to matter, though—Beast Boy wasn't paying that much attention.

Cyborg suddenly poked his head in the door, a bowl of soup in his hands.

"I don't know why you finally decided to eat something, Rae, but you'd better do it fast, because you're going to bed even if I have to drag you to your-"

"Uhm…Cyborg?" Raven interrupted. Cyborg noticed Beast Boy, awake and partially sitting up. By the shocked look on his face, and the deep frown on Raven's, Cyborg guess that Beast Boy had noticed his wounds.

"Hey BB," he said, trying to sound casual. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm not sure," Beast Boy answered, looking up at his friend. "Tired, I guess."

"Then you should sleep," Raven decided. "You need to get your strength back. But you should eat something first." She motioned to the bowl in Cyborg's hands.

"Soup?" Beast Boy asked skeptically, temporarily snapping out of his shocked state.

"It's vegetarian vegetable. You'll like it," she said, standing up. She turned to Cyborg. "Make sure he eats. I need to meditate."

Cyborg took Raven's spot as she left without another word.

"I'm not hungry." Beast Boy was eyeing the soup bowl warily.

"You haven't eaten in a week," Cyborg argued.

"So why do I have to now?"

"Because you almost bled to death, and you're not better yet," Cyborg said with a sigh. "And if I don't do what Raven says, she'll zap me. That girl's been so protective of you I had to talk her into letting Star and Robin come see you. And when they did, Rae almost blew Star's head off, because she tried to sing you some Tamaranian folk song to make your…" He trailed off suddenly, as if he'd spoken too much. Beast Boy had already gotten the message.

"Make my arm grow back?" Beast Boy asked bitterly. "Yeah, too bad that wouldn't work."

"Apparently she though it would," Cyborg said, watching Beast Boy's face carefully. "Are you okay?"

"No."

Neither one spoke for several minutes. Finally, Cyborg decided to speak up. "Maybe you should eat the soup now," Cyborg suggested timidly.

"Fine," Beast Boy sighed, not bothering to argue any more.

Raven had waited outside and listened to the entire exchange. With a bit of dread she realized that her fears were confirmed—the worst _was_ yet to come.

**TBC**

* * *

Yay, vegetarian vegetable soup! I love that stuff—I'm a vegetarian (but not a vegan, BB's got me there). And you guys have to forgive me for the arm thing a little bit now—he's awake, so…woot! But, argh…such a hard chapter to write. I redid his reaction so many times. I hope it turned out okay. I'm working on editing chapter seven right now, so hopefully it'll be up in a few days. Please review!

_Child of a Pineapple_


	7. Thinking

I have been a very busy bee today. Not only did I post a nice, one chapter story this morning (**Monkey's Paw**—read it, please), I'm updating Silver Wing as well. Go me!

I know this is totally off subject and everything, but people—wear helmets when you're riding your bike. Just this afternoon I was riding with my sister, when this car came up real fast behind me. I had to swerve so it didn't run me over, and I ended up flipping over (with my bike) and bashed my head against the ground, really, really hard. Luckily, I'm a helmet-wearer, or else I wouldn't be posting this right now. Instead of a major concussion, I just got my entire right side scraped up, and had to pull all kinds of gravel out of my knee. And my face was worse. All in all, it was very painful, and very freaky, but things could have been worse. So…helmets are cool—wear them. Now they just need helmets for your arms….

Okay, back on topic now. This chapter was another stubborn one, but I think it's okay now. And for all intensive purposes, Beast Boy has a window in his room (I'm not sure if he actually does in the show). Oh, I put thoughts in italics. And finally, it is very hard to clean your room with one arm—I tried it the other night, and gave up after like, two minutes.

This chapter is about as close to BBRae as anyone's going to get. But really, all of their "moments" in this chapter are still friendship/bonding like. So, still no romance.

I don't own Teen Titans. In order to distract myself from this depressing fact, I'm going to respond you all the lovely reviews now.

_dragoon-bane_ – Yeah, it is kinda scary. Thanks for the review!

_Cosmo3k1_ – Thank you, you got exactly what I was going for with his reaction. Thanks for all of your wonderful compliments, and for the review. I hope you like this chapter!

_doc-trigger _– I'm always on the lookout for sharp objects—my arms are among my most prized possessions. Thanks for the review, and here's an update!

_lovex3spell _– Don't worry, you're not supposed to completely understand why he's dreaming about Terra yet—or why she's dead. And food can be a very powerful force—thank you for yet another complimentary review. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

_Hope Rising_ – I rewrote his reaction so many times, but I really think I got it exactly the way I wanted it. And yes, I would totally freak if one of my arms was gone. Thanks for the review!

_They-Call-Me-Orange_ – I feel sorry for Beast Boy, too, and I'm the one writing this. I guess I'm supposed to feel bad, though. I mean, I did sort of cut his arm off. As for Terra, that'll be cleared up in a few chapters—you'll just have to wait and see. Thanks for the review!

_CalliopeMused_ – I worked hard on his reaction—I'm glad it turned out well. T-Rex arms are kind of pointless…they're so tiny. And you never know, Cyborg can do some pretty amazing stuff. Thanks for the review!

_Chibi Scooby_ – I don't want to imagine waking up with one arm—writing last chapter is about as close as I hope to get to that. Thanks for your review, and I hope you like this chapter!

_teentitansrock!_ – It's okay if you can't review every chapter—just popping in every now and again is fine with me. Last chapter was one of the hardest…but 11 has been the most stubborn so far, and I'm already dreading the last one. Thanks for the review!

_HPFan_ – Pie and cookies? Now you're making me hungry. Maybe there'll be more cookie-winning oppurtunites in other chapters. Rambling is fine, and reviews are better. I hope you liked this chapter (and that you get to see the End Part 2, I can already tell it'll be amazing).

_Koriat_ – Beast Boy's reaction was the hardest thing to write so far, so I'm glad so many people thought it was done well. Thanks for your review!

Whew…that's taken care of. So, here's chapter seven! Enjoy!

* * *

**Silver Wing**

_Chapter Seven: Thinking_

Beast Boy slept on and off for the next two days. The forced bed rest, combined with the strong pain killers, brought him to the point of nearly begging Raven to let him out of the med bay, but she refused, saying that he wasn't leaving until he was more fully healed.

After the initial shock of his injury had passed, Beast Boy had become angry. He mostly sat in silence, brooding and ignoring his friend's attempts to connect with him. Still, all of the other Titans did their best to keep him company, even though they weren't completely sure he enjoyed it. After the first night that they'd spoken, Cyborg tactfully avoided any arm related conversations. Instead he talked about everything from Game Station to computer stuff that Beast Boy didn't really understand. It didn't matter—Beast Boy was more content to just listen than to talk.

Robin was much more informative. He kept Beast Boy up to date on what went on in the rest of the tower, and filled in the gaps that he had missed while he was in the dark. Once again, Beast Boy didn't really participate in Robin's conversations.

Starfire only visited once, and for that Beast Boy was grateful. To say that her visit didn't go well was an understatement.

"Friend Beast Boy!" Starfire had shouted when she entered the room. "I am most glad that you are awake once more."

"It's nice to see you, too, Star," he had mumbled in reply.

"You seem unhappy. Tell me, are you troubled?" Her voice had been full of concern.

"Gee, Star, I wonder why you'd think that," Beast Boy had snapped sarcastically.

"Because Slade removed your arm," Starfire had replied innocently. She apparently had no understanding of sarcasm. "I suppose it will not be so bad," she had continued, oblivious. "You are 'left handed,' are you not?"

"No, Star." Beast Boy had tried to remain calm, but Starfire was making that _very_ difficult. "I'm right handed. Or I was, anyway."

"Oh. Well then, that is unfortunate." A smile suddenly lit up her features. "Of course, you would now qualify to train as a Tamaranian one-armed minstrel. Except, you are not from my home planet."

"And that would have been fun. Darn."

"I know! I shall sing you a Tamaranian song of--"

Luckily for Beast Boy's sanity, as well as Starfire's well being, Raven had chosen that moment to enter the room, and quickly made up some "important" thing she needed Starfire to do.

Raven. Beast Boy actually enjoyed her visits. She was usually there when he slept, but when he was awake, she didn't try to cheer him up or initiate pointless conversations. She could sense that he needed time to think, and was willing to let him have it. But Beast Boy knew that she would be there to talk to him, when he was ready.

000000000000000000000000

It had been two weeks since the fight. Beast Boy was off the strong pain killers, and Raven had promised that she'd let him out soon, as long as he was a good patient for a day or two more.

The rest of the Titans, except for himself and Raven, were out on a disturbance call. A thought had been gnawing away at Beast Boy for a long time now, and he decided he couldn't just wonder any more.

"Uhm…Raven?"

He felt a little guilty for interrupting her when she was meditating, but there was something he really needed to talk about.

"What is it?" Raven didn't seem angry, instead she sounded almost relieved.

"When I'm better, will I have to leave?" He hadn't meant to sound afraid, but soon realized how much of his fear had come through in his question.

Raven stared at him in disbelief. "Why would you have to leave?" she asked finally.

"Because I'm useless now!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "What sort of help am I with one arm? I can't fight, I can't morph--"

"What do you mean?" Raven cut in abruptly.

"I tried it last night," he explained, looking down. "Nobody was down here, so I tried to change, but it didn't work right. I—I'll show you."

Raven had half a mind to stop him, for fear of further injury, but she had a morbid need to understand.

In the place of her friend there sat a dog, with its front leg gone. Then a raccoon, with the same wound. A cat, a rabbit, a shrew, all the same. Then finally, and maybe even most terribly, a dark green hawk that couldn't fly with only one wing.

Human once again, Beast Boy seemed ready to erupt with anger and pain and sadness. Raven stood and carefully hugged him.

"You're not useless," Raven whispered in his ear. "We need you here. Promise me you won't think like that again." He nodded, and she let him go.

"Thanks, Rae."

Before Raven could respond, Cyborg burst into the room, carrying Robin's limp form in his arms. He laid him down on one of the beds, and Raven was at his side in an instant.

"What happened?" Raven's hands were already glowing blue, ready to heal.

"The disturbance turned out to be some sort of gang fight," Cyborg explained quickly. "The punks were easy enough to round up, be a couple of them teamed up a corned Robin. They beat him up pretty bad, and apparently one of them had a knife." He showed Raven a stab wound in Robin's side. It wasn't too serious, and Raven did her best to slow the bleeding and close it up. Thankfully it had missed his vital organs.

Beast Boy's thoughts were all jumbled. This was his fault. If he hadn't let himself get hurt, the whole team could have been together, and Robin wouldn't have been hurt. It only he wasn't so stupid…if only he'd been more careful….if only….

Suddenly Robin groaned and quickly sat up, breaking Beast Boy's train of thought.

"Watch it, man," Cyborg warned, pushing him back down.

"I'm fine," Robin protested, and he sat up again, but more slowly this time and with Raven's help. "What'd I miss?"

While Cyborg explained that they'd pretty much kicked butt after Robin went down, even leaving _Starfire_ in charge of making sure all the perps went to jail, Beast Boy went back to his depressing thoughts. He actually managed to tune out the rest of the evening's conversation, except for when Starfire got home ("Friend Robin! I am elated to see both of your arms still attached!").

The next morning, Raven finally allowed Beast Boy to leave the med bay, and Robin conned his way out as well, using his special "leader of the Titans" abilities. Beast Boy immediately went up to his room and locked the door. He ignored Cyborg's and Robin's and especially Starfire's attempts to check on him. Eventually they all left to stop some prison break. Beast Boy didn't really care—they didn't need him, not like this, not anymore.

For a long time he just sat on his bottom bunk, staring at nothing and thinking. He figured he'd better get used to staying home while the rest of the team went out to fight crime--a one-armed gorilla probably wouldn't take down many evildoers. It was while he sat alone in his room that day that The List was born.

_Things I can't do with one arm_, Beast Boy thought grimly. _Number one—write a list._ It was his luck that he lost his right arm—Slade could have at least been considerate enough to cut off the arm he didn't need so much.

He got up and shuffled around, halfway cleaning his room. He stared at the ladder to his bunk bed and frowned. Really, it shouldn't bee too hard to get up there. He climbed up with only some difficulty and studied the tangled piles of sheets.

_Number two—make my bed_, he thought as he randomly tugged at the edges of sheets. _Okay, maybe I couldn't do that in the first place_. Defeated, he scooted the tangled mess closer to the end of the bed.

Abandoning that idea, he made his way back down the ladder and tried to tidy his room up. He pulled a withered brown something—possibly a dead soybean plant—out of his windowsill, and paused for a moment to look out the window.

_Number three—fly._

He sighed heavily as he looked out at the horizon. Now there was something he would miss.

The hours passed. Beast Boy's floor steadily became more visible, and his depressing list became longer. At some point the rest of the team must have gotten home, because there were three swift knocks on his door.

_Oh, what the heck._ "Come in," he called, kicking a box of comic books under his bed. The door slid open, and Raven stepped inside.

"Wow, you're actually cleaning," Raven commented, looking around. "I can't lie—now I'm worried."

"Nobody got hurt today?" Beast Boy asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"No, everyone's fine," Raven said with a sight. "Look, Beast Boy, quit blaming yourself for what happened to Robin. He wasn't even hurt that badly, and he's fine now. It wasn't your fault."

"Yeah, then who's fault was it?" Beast Boy countered.

"No one's," Raven looked at him seriously. "What we do—it's dangerous. People get hurt sometimes, just like Robin did, and just like you did."

"Well, maybe that's my fault, too," Beast Boy said, sitting down on his bed.

"It wasn't," Raven said firmly. "You know, you're not making this any easier on yourself.

"What am I supposed to do?" Beast Boy asked angrily. He pointed to what remained of his right arm. "I can't fight with you guys—I'll just be here, waiting for somebody else to get hurt. I can't do anything, and I hate it!"

His outburst over, Beast Boy fell silent. Raven cautiously approached him, and took a seat beside him on the bed.

"You saved my life, you know," Raven said quietly.

Beast Boy looked at her in surprise. "How?"

"Well, you stopped Slade from slicing me in half," Raven pointed out. "And you distracted him when I was unconscious, and you called the others to tell them where to find me."

"Yeah, but Cyborg said that I would have died if you hadn't found me so quickly," Beast Boy replied. "And you're the one that healed me."

"But maybe that's it," Raven said quietly. "Maybe none of this would have happened if I had been watching out for Slade more carefully—you wouldn't have had to save me. Maybe I'm the one at fault."

With that, she stood and left the room, leaving Beast Boy alone with his thoughts.

000000000000000000000000

Beast Boy didn't show up for dinner that night, and Raven volunteered to bring him something to eat. Halfway down the hallway, though, Cyborg, who had also been mysteriously absent, stopped her and dragged her into his bedroom.

"I've got to show you something," Cyborg told her in an excited whisper. "I'm an idiot for not thinking of it before, but that doesn't matter now."

"Maybe I should give Beast Boy his tofu…stuff first," Raven suggested. Cyborg shook his head.

"That can wait. Just stick it over there somewhere." Cyborg impatiently waved his hand.

"Descriptive. Thanks." Raven sat the plate down and turned to Cyborg. He grandly unrolled a set of blueprints.

"Presenting---my new masterpiece."

Raven studied the intricate plans carefully.

"This is…amazing," she said finally. "Can you really build it?"

"Can I build it?" Cyborg repeated with a laugh. "Rae, if Cyborg can think it, he can build it."

"I think this will mean a lot to him, Cyborg," Raven said truthfully.

"I hope so. Now get that tofu crap out of here. Really, how can BB eat that stuff…?"

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

What is Cyborg's new invention? When will Beast Boy stop acting so cranky? Why does he eat tofu? Why am I asking you, when I'm the author and I'm supposed to know all the answers?"

No, but tofu's cool—I'm a vegetarian, and a proud tofu-eater. I just wanted Cy to be in character.

So, after you review this chapter, go and check out my one-shot fic, **Monkey's Paw**. It's about Cyborg, and it's kinda creepy, but you people are probably used to my creepy-ness by now. And I put a little Silver Wing joke in there, so you would probably get it. Then you can review it, too.

**Child of a Pineapple**


	8. Replacing

Hooray—chapter eight! This chapter was way too short at first, then I added some stuff, then I didn't like the stuff I added, and then I just decided to use the last bit of what I added. Now it's all pretty cool, but still a little short.

Oh, and before I go on, all of you that have read and reviewed "Monkey's Paw"—you guys are cool. I don't really have a chance to respond to those reviews, but I still like you guys, and appreciate that you took the time to leave feedback.

Hmm…a lot of people seem to think that Cyborg's building a mechanical arm…hmm….now what he would need one of those for. I was actually planning for him to make an electronic cheese grater, but if you insist… No, for real though, you get to see what he was building in this chapter, so you don't have to wait any longer than my author's note (if you even read them—and I know some people do).

Alright, time for Cop's chapterly allotted time to get off subject—woohoo, the End part 2 airs tonight! Rejoicing, as in townspeople! My sisters and I have been excited all week—my six year old sister has even been all "Guess what Saturday is" and the three-year-old will yell "Teen Titans." It's adorable.

And now for the disclaimer. I do not own Teen Titans. I do own the first part of the End of DVD (go DVD burners). Oh, and remember my big medical disclaimer a few chapters back, the one that was all like "I don't really know that much about medical stuff, so I pretty much guessed"? Well, there's a similar one this chapter—except this time, it's "I don't really that much about computer/technological stuff, so I pretty much guessed." Really, if anything like that doesn't seem realistic—I didn't expect it to. I tried really hard, though, so don't get too mad at me. Okay?

Finally, review responses.

_Hope Rising_ – I never really watched Tru Calling, but as for JoA—yes, that was so evil of them to cancel it. And I love 4400—and once again, I haven't watched Monk, but I know the main character guy was in one of my favorite X-Files episodes, so that show is officially cool as well. Thanks for the review!

_Dark Beast_ – I like Beast Boy a lot, too—but Raven still holds the favorite spot for me. And thank you for all of those wonderful compliments—they're making me blush a little, but still, I can deal with that. Thank you so much for your reviews—and I hope you like this chapter.

_lovex3spell_ – Since you mentioned "Money's Paw" first, I'll answer those now. For one, you're not really supposed to know what Cyborg wished for—I just sort of leave it to you to decide. And as for the Silver Wing joke, it was BB's complaints about the monkey's hand getting cut off. Not overly obvious, and not exactly funny, but more like a reference than a joke I guess. That story was actually riddled with lots of little jokes, but mostly only ones that I (or my sister, who was in the room with me when I wrote it) would get. For example, the price that Cy paid for the monkey's paw, $25.50—the story was 25 ½ handwritten pages long. So see, I put that stuff in there for my own personal enjoyment.

As for "Silver Wing"--Hmm…a time machine. Possibly a better idea than the electronic cheese grater. Well, that's what this chapter is for, so you'll find out soon. Thanks again for the compliments, and the reviews—it makes this even more fun. I hope you like this chapter.

_Cosmo3k1_ – It was hard to get Beast Boy to act exactly the way I wanted him to… I even had to threaten his other arm. Ha, but anyway, thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

_teentitansrock_ – I like Cyborg, so he's the unofficial third main character of this story (and I gave him his own story). And as for Starfire…when I was writing that part, I wondered if I was going a little overboard, but I enjoyed that part so much that I had to leave it the way it was. I don't particularly like Starfire, but she is starting to grow on me a little bit—the scene was just so much fun to write. Thanks for the review!

_doc-trigger_ – No, no prizes yet, but I might have another cookie opportunity later in the story. If not, I'll find a way to reward people. But you still get an update—and thanks for the review!

_dragoon-bane_ – You'll find out what he's building in this chapter, so don't worry. Thanks for the review!

_wolf of Raven_ – An awful lot of people are thinking that, too—you'll all find out this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

_Hotaru_ – I've tortured him a lot already—and the story kind of shifts after this, so things are gonna be a little different (but that's all the hints you're getting). But the painkillers thing is a really good idea—I know people with that exact problem. Thanks for the review!

_Koriat_ – I have no idea how I'd react (and I don't really want know). You'll just have to wait and see what Cyborg's building. Thanks for reviewing!

_CalliopeMused_ – Now that's a good way to get someone out of a depressed-stupor. And yes, I like Cyborg too, and also gave him his own story—but it was one-shot. Thanks for the review, and I hope you like this chapter!

_GreenMartian777_ – Ah yes, I remember the rubber arm idea. And my sister is a BBRae shipper as well, but she's been all like, "sure, it's nice that she hugged him, but where's the romance?" She also hates Terra. I'm a fan of BBRae, too, but by no means a shipper. I'm not really big on romance at all. I'm more like…well, you can probably guess what kind of stories I like, based on this one. Anyway, thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

_Sharon_ – Okay, it's been years since I'd worn elbow pads, so I think I was officially allowed to briefly forget they exist. Thanks for the review!

_Chibi Scooby_ – Thank you, I really tried to load up on the depressing-ness of this chapter. Thanks for the review!

_Kenji Star_ – Whoa, you're friend lost his arm? That's not fun. And a few people have mentioned Full Metal Alchemist, so even though I haven't actually seen the show, I know what you're talking about. You'll see what Cyborg was building in this chapter. And yay for tofu! Thanks for the review!

Whew…alright, now that that's taken care of, here's chapter eight.

* * *

**Silver Wing**

_Chapter Eight: Replacing_

"Well?"

"Well what?"

An aggravated sigh. "What do you think?"

"What do I think? Dude, this thing is--"

"Amazing? Wonderful? Fantastic?"

"Even better—it's shiny!"

"I guess it's that, too."

Beast Boy tested the metallic fist, clearly impressed. Cyborg looked on proudly.

"Just make sure you don't go losing any more limbs," Cyborg warned. "I don't want you cramping my style."

"Since when do you have style?" Raven was leaning in the doorway casually.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Look, Raven!" Beast Boy interrupted, waving to her with his new, silver arm. "It's shiny!"

She came closer to inspect it. "It's incredible. And…shiny. How does it work?"

"I have no idea. But it's awesome." Beast Boy continued to flex his silver fingers.

Cyborg crossed his arms and launched off into one of his long, scientific explanations. Raven guessed it had to be pretty high tech, because she only understood bits of his explanation, like "robotic" and "central nervous system" and "adaptive technology." Noticing the puzzled look on her face, Cyborg stopped and sighed.

"The sensors in the robotic arm are linked to the nerves in the upper part of his right arm," Cyborg explained quickly. "It mimics what the nerves are supposed to do."

"So, it's a part of him?" Raven asked, impressed.

"Works just like a normal arm," Cyborg said proudly.

"Will it morph with me?" Beast Boy asked, suddenly nervous.

"It's supposed to," Cyborg said. "Try it."

Beast Boy paused. "I'm sure it's fine."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Just try it, Beast Boy."

"Yeah, but if it doesn't work, then it won't be as cool anymore," Beast Boy protested.

"Beast Boy!" Raven and Cyborg said in unison, exasperated.

Without another word, Beast Boy shifted into a small, green hummingbird—with a shining silver wing. He flitted around the room happily for a minute, and then landed, human again, with a huge grin on his face.

"I told you it would work," Beast Boy said, still grinning. "Dudes, Righty 2.0 is so much cooler than the old Righty."

"Righty?" Raven asked skeptically. "You named your arm?"

"Why not?" Beast Boy shrugged.

"So, is that one Lefty?" Raven asked, pointing to his still human arm.

"Of course not," Beast Boy said, shaking his head. He suddenly morphed into a dog, with a silver leg now, and bounded out of the room, presumably in search of the other two Titans.

"Please tell me your arms aren't named," Raven said to Cyborg with a bit of dread in her voice.

"No way." Cyborg answered her. "Not Righty and Lefty, anyway."

0000000000000000

"Friend Beast Boy! You have regrown your arm after all. To think that the others said it was impossible!"

"Uhm…Star? I didn't grow it back—Cyborg built this one. It's robotic." Beast Boy replied.

"Oh. I supposed that is why it is so…shiny," Starfire said.

"Isn't it?" Beast Boy asked excitedly. "That's the best part."

Robin stepped closer to look. "So, this is what you've been working on all week, Cyborg. It's amazing." Cyborg grinned proudly.

Beast Boy made a beeline for the television. "Hey Cy, I bet I can still kick your butt on Game Station."

"Since when could you beat me?" Cyborg had a controller in his hands in an instant. "Like some shiny arm's gonna change anything."

Raven retreated to the kitchen, but still watched Beast Boy with a careful eye. His wounds had healed, but he was still a little paler than normal, and far too thin—Raven had all but force fed him for the past week. But for the first time since the fight, he seemed genuinely happy, and Raven suspected it was because he had hope again.

"How're you doing?" Robin was beside her, and looking at her seriously.

"Fine." Raven began searching the cabinets for a tea packet.

"You know, Beast Boy's not the only one I've been worrying about," Robin said sincerely, taking a step closer. Raven looked at him and sighed.

"I'm fine, Robin," Raven assured him, setting water to boil.

"This whole thing has been hard on you," Robin continued. "I know we haven't spoken much these past few weeks, but don't think I haven't noticed."

"Thanks for your concern, Robin—but you don't have to worry. I'm fine." Raven actually managed a smile for him.

Robin gave up, and decided to pursue another subject. He turned to look at the rest of the team.

"Do you think he's okay now?" he asked, looking back to Raven.

"He will be. He seems more like his old self already," she said as Beast Boy did a complicated victory dance while Cyborg fumed.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Raven spent most of her time reading, and the other four focused their attention on the Game Station. Raven even found the usually mindless entertainment mildly interesting, because for once, Beast Boy was actually winning.

"That's it!" Cyborg said finally, after losing to Beast Boy in every game they had at least four times. "Don't make me turn your arm off."

"You're just mad because I can kick your butt after three weeks without practice," Beast Boy gloated.

"Perhaps you should play the war-like game with the small, confusing pieces," Starfire suggest.

"Chess?" Cyborg asked. "Yeah, lets' see how much Righty helps you when I'm stomping you in chess."

Within fifteen minutes, Cyborg had about four times as many pieces on the board as Beast Boy did.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The silver fingers stopped above the knight at Raven's warning. Cyborg glared at her angrily.

"You can't use your mind powers to help him," he protested. "That's playing favorites. Why don't you give me any hints?"

"I don't need my 'mind powers' to see that's a bad move," Raven pointed out. "And you don't need hints, anyway."

"Hey!" Beast Boy frowned. He reached for his queen this time, but Raven shook her head.

"Raven!" Before Cyborg could complain further, Robin's communicator went off.

"A break in," he reported, snapping the lid closed. He studied his green friend carefully. "Beast Boy, maybe you should--"

"Please, Robin?" Beast Boy clasped his hands, one gloved and one metallic, together. Robin glanced over to Raven. Her frown expressed that she didn't like the idea, but she wasn't going to argue about it.

"Are you up to it?" Robin asked, and Beast Boy nodded fervently. "Okay then."

"Sweet!"

"Alright Titans, let's go."

0000000000000000

After the culprits were loaded up and taken to jail, the Titans headed to the T-Car to go home. Beast Boy lingered behind.

"Hey, are you coming?" Raven asked, turning back to her friend.

"No," Beast Boy said thoughtfully. "You guys go on—I'll catch up."

Raven nodded in understanding. "Alright. I'll see you later, then."

"Yeah."

As the T-Car pulled away, Raven looked back and saw Beast Boy shift to a hawk and take flight, his silver wing glinting in the fading sunlight.

Beast Boy flew around aimlessly for a while, lost in thought. So much had happened over the past three weeks—he wasn't even sure if he felt like the same person anymore. Today had been fun—he'd gotten to act exactly like he used to, and be himself again, but he still felt like he'd changed, somehow. He even looked at things differently now. Playing Game Station and kicking bad guy butt was nice and all, but there were better things, like flying. Or freedom. Or maybe just having hope.

He spotted the T-Car, and with his hawk's vision he could make out Raven, watching him glide through the open sky. She gave a little wave, and if Beast Boy could have smiled, he would have. The best thing of all was having friends—people who really cared, and a place to go home to.

**TBC**

* * *

Shiny arm!

Yeah, that last part may have sounded pretty final, and in a way, it is. The story isn't over yet, but things are going to head in a different direction, and…well, you'll just have to see.

Just a little note, I have another story (it's not a Teen Titans fic, but a JoA fic) where I leave a character injured and unconscious for a big part of the story, and, just like in this one, I woke him up in chapter six. I seriously had forgotten that when I wrote this story. And 6 in my numerology number thing (I don't really believe in that stuff, but it's still fun). Anyway, that's not really important.

Okay, there may not be an update until, like, next weekend, for two major reasons. One is because I have to reread all of the Harry Potter books by next Friday, but that doesn't really matter because I can just type in the morning and read later. But, because of all the power-reading I have to do, I won't get a lot of time to edit the next chapter, and believe me, there is going to be a lot of editing. I totally changed the plot for the next two stories after this one, and the end of this story has to lead up to this new plot.

So, don't kill me, and I swear I'll work on this when I have the chance. I went ahead and posted this chapter because it doesn't have a huge cliffhanger like the next one is going to have, and the one after that. Hopefully I can get the next part posted sooner than I think, but no guarantees.

Alright, so please review!

**Child of a Pineapple**


	9. Speculating

After far too long, I'm finally updating. Hooray! --Throws confetti-- I managed to reread the first five Harry Potter books in eight days (sweetness), and read the sixth in a grand total of eight hours! The book was absolutely amazing, but it was too short—only 652 pages. The fifth was like, 860 some. Grr….but still, it was very good. After all of that, it's been hard to get out of a HP frame of mind and actually focus on this story.

I know I've said before that some of the chapters were hard to write, but this one is the king of hard-to-write-ness—I didn't even get it the way I liked it until I was typing it all up. It didn't exactly help that I've been debating over which way to take the story (and subsequently, the two sequels), and that this chapter is the point that decides which way it goes. I highly doubt if anyone will pick up on the part where the plot is decided for sure, because none of you have read the original version of this chapter. But I think everyone will be much happier with the new plot (I definitely am), even though you have no idea what the old plot was.

I'm kind of losing the hope of getting this done before I leave for Florida for a week—I'm leaving on the 29th of this months, and I've got editor camp from the 25th to the 27th. I'll try, though, and there are only three more chapters after this one, so it might be possible—but I still have to rewrite most of those chapters, because of my plot changes.

Disclaimer time—I do not own Teen Titans. For some reason, this makes me extremely sad when I actually sit down and think about it. I do own all three parts of The End on DVD, because of the spectacularificness of DVD recorders. Oh, and dreams are in italics.

Now, on to review responses. This story has finally gotten more reviews than any of my others (even 'Soundtrack of Sorrow' one of my JoA fics). I hope to get over 100 reviews, and if I do, everyone gets cookies and candy. So, if you want virtual treats, review!

_wolf of raven_ – I can tell you now there is no romance…in this story, anyway. But keep in mind, there are two sequels, and I'm not saying there isn't any in those. Thanks for the review!

_Cosmo3k1_ – Well, I have to keep people interested somehow. : ) Thanks for the review!

_doc-trigger _– I love Harry Potter, and I wanted to refresh my memory before the sixth one came out. I've read them all so many times that I've lost count, so I didn't exactly _have_ to read them, but I still wanted to. And I would pick to loose my leg, too, because loosing arms is just too creepy for me. Thanks for the review.

_DarkBeast_ – Thanks—I work really hard to keep everyone in character, and Beast Boy is the hardest, because I'm forcing him into such a serious situation. Thanks for the review, and I hope you like this chapter.

_oranfly_ – I couldn't cut his arm off and not give him a new one—even I'm not that cruel. Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

_lovex3spell_ – Yes, I like to fit my titles in the story somewhere. And for some reason the chapter just seemed short—probably because it was much shorter at first, and I didn't feel like I added that much. Thanks for reviewing, and for all of your support!

_The Ubermann_ – You'll just have to see if Beast Boy fights Slade again. But you won't have to wait long to find out, so don't worry too much. Thanks for the review.

_bunnysquirrel_ – I know, and I had a medical disclaimer thingy a few chapters back. I just decided that it would work best for my story, and since a lot of animals (other than humans) have different body temperatures, I figured it would make sense for Beast Boy's to be affected by his…uniqueness. Thanks for reviewing!

_Chibi Scooby_ – Your random comments make your reviews so much fun. Thanks for reviewing!

_teentitansrock!_ – It was fun to write happy Beast Boy—it makes me feel bad to be so mean to him, but that's just how I write. Thanks for the review!

_Koriat_ – A shiny arm would at least be better than no arm at all. And hooray for being right about his arm! Thanks for reviewing.

_dragoon-bane_ – Oh, don't worry, I make up for last chapter's nice ending with a cliffhanger this chapter –Laughs evilly--. Thanks for the review!

_GreenMartian777_ – Yes, yay for arms. And about the BB/Terra moments from part 2, I sort of liked it, because it was BB torment and, well, I obviously like to torment him, if you couldn't tell. Thanks for the review!

_CalliopeMused_ – Yeah, I love the shiny, too. I've actually started imagining BB with a shiny arm every time I watch Teen Titans. It's amusing, in a sadistic, I-cut-his-arm-off-in-a-fanfiction sort of way. Thanks for the review!

Alright, that's taken care of, so on to chapter nine!

* * *

**Silver Wing**

_Chapter Nine: Speculating _

It had been nearly two months since Beast Boy lost his arm fighting Slade, and life had started to get back to normal. Beast Boy and Cyborg still fought about tofu, the Titans still fought crime, and Robin still spent endless hours obsessing over Slade.

It was very late one night, and Robin was reviewing every file on Slade that was stored on the Tower's computer—and it was like trying to put together a ten thousand piece jigsaw puzzle. He'd been through these files countless times, and he still couldn't figure out why Slade had come after Beast Boy. He'd known since the night of the attack that it wasn't random, but Slade's motives hadn't gotten any clearer since.

Already Slade had come after two of the Titans—Raven, when he was working for her father, and himself. In both of those instances, his purpose had been clear, or at least, had become clear over time. But unless there was some secret from Beast Boy's past that he didn't know about, he couldn't see any other meaning. There must have been some hint, some subtle message that they'd overlooked. They hadn't been able to stay and check out the scene, with Beast Boy in the state he'd been in, but Robin had returned a few days later. The storm had washed away any evidence, but Robin did venture to the rubble where they'd found Beast Boy's arm. To his grim surprise, it had disappeared. Robin hadn't yet told Beast Boy about that, and planned not to.

Maybe Starfire was right, and Slade was just attacking the team in general. But that still didn't explain the sword—Slade had never had any trouble bringing the Titans down, especially if he was only facing two of them. Robin guessed that Slade only needed it for what he'd done to Beast Boy.

His right arm…in a sudden burst of inspiration, Robin clicked on an image file, and a picture filled the large computer screen. It showed a group of six teenagers, but his eyes lingered on the blonde girl, the teammate they had lost. Terra had been Slade's apprentice, just like Robin had for a time, and he knew from experience that Slade's apprentice did whatever Slade asked of them—he'd been his right hand man.

Robin could see how Slade might blame Beast Boy more than the rest of the Titans for Terra's betrayal. In his eyes, Beast Boy had taken his "right hand", and Slade had returned the favor.

00000000000000000

"_Help me."_

_The voice was soft and pleading. Beast Boy quickened his pace. He was back in the stone cavern, and a voice was calling his further and further into its inky depths. His tunnel suddenly split into three separate paths, and he stared down each in turn, unsure of which way to go._

"_Where are you?" he shouted, frustrated. His call echoed through the stone room._

"_Here…hurry…"_

_The voice was barely a whisper, and it came from the far right pathway. Beast Boy took off after the voice, sprinting down the tunnel, his heart pounding in his ears. The cavern was dimly lit, but his could still make out the figure on the ground ahead of him._

_Terra was completely still and covered in blood. Beast Boy dropped to his knees beside her and took her pale hand in his own. She had lost nearly all of her color, and if harsh breaths weren't escaping her lips, Beast Boy would have though she was dead._

"_Terra?" he whispered. "Can you hear me? Please, Terra, wake up."_

_She moaned softly and her head turned. Blue eyes flickered open and focused on Beast Boy._

"_Hurry." Terra's voice was weak._

"_I'm here," Beast Boy said soothingly. "It's okay."_

"_No. You have to find me. Please, Beast Boy." Her eyes closed again. "I need you now."_

"_Terra, I did find you." Beast Boy said, a little frantic. "I'm right here, and I'll get you help. Just hang on, okay?"_

_Terra's eyes snapped open, and she looked at Beast Boy, horrified._

"_Your arm," she whispered, fear in her eyes._

_Beast Boy looked down at his am and gasped. His right arm was only a stump, and he was suddenly kneeling in a pool of his own blood. Everything around him began to fade, and he felt himself fall face down on the ground beside Terra. Her last whispered word lingered in his ears, even as darkness claimed him._

"_Hurry."_

Beast Boy sat up in bed, covered in a cold sweat and shaking. Dreams about Terra had plagued him every time he slept since his fight with Slade. They were always similar—it was always in that cavern, he always found Terra covered in blood and dying, and she was always calling to him, leading him down that same path. The ending varied occasionally—sometimes he found himself fighting Slade again, or like this one, his arm was gone, and sometimes…sometimes Terra died as he held her. Those were always the worst.

But that dream was the first that she'd acted like that, telling him to hurry and find her when he was already by her side. It gave him chills just to think about it. Could she really be sending him a message? What else could two months of vivid dreams mean?

With that question in mind, Beast Boy found himself knocking on Raven's door at four in the morning.

"Hey, Raven?" he called uncertainly. "Uhm…can I come in?" No answer. "Oh…okay then. I'll just be…somewhere."

The door slid open, and a rather angry Raven was standing behind them. She didn't even bother to ask why he was there—just glared at him and waited for him to speak.

"Uhm…sorry to wake you--," he began cautiously, suddenly thinking this wasn't such a good idea after all.

"I'm sure you are," Raven commented dryly.

"--But something's sort of bothering me, and I needed to talk to you about it," he finished quickly, before he lost his nerve.

Raven's expression softened and she stepped back, allowing Beast Boy to enter.

"So, what is it?" Raven asked directly, watching her green friend carefully.

"Can dreams…mean things?" he asked nervously.

"Like what?" Raven was puzzled.

"Like…I've been having the same dream a lot," Beast Boy explained, "and I think it means something. I think somebody's trying to tell me something."

"Who?" Raven's voice was soft. Beast Boy looked down and didn't answer. "Terra?" she asked.

Beast Boy looked up in surprise. "How'd you know?"

Raven sighed. "After you got hurt, when you were sick, you kept saying her name in your sleep," she explained. "I'm guessing you've been having the dreams since then, right?"

"Yeah," Beast Boy said, nodding slowly.

Raven had to force herself to ask her next question. "Do you…love her?" she asked quietly.

Beast Boy frowned, but held Raven's gaze. "I don't think so," he answered finally. "I mean, I did once, I think, but not anymore. It's just, so much has happened, and I'm not sure I'm the same as the person that did love her."

Raven nodded in understanding. "In your dream, what happens? Do you see her, or do you just know she's there?"

"I see her," Beast Boy explained. "I'm in this cave, and she's calling to me, leading me to her. Every time I find her, she's all bloody and…dying and I can't do anything to help her. But this last dream was different—even after I got to her, she was still telling me to hurry, and that she needs me to find her now."

Raven frowned, deep in thought. "And it's always like that?" she asked.

"Close to it," Beast Boy told her. "Sometimes the endings change, but they're mainly the same." He suddenly looked frightened. "What if she's hurt somewhere, Raven? It could be too late already."

Raven put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "If your dreams do have a meaning, I'll help you find it," she promised.

"Thanks, Rae," Beast Boy said gratefully. "I guess I'll go now, and let you get back to sleep."

"I might as well stay up," Raven responded. "And something tells me you won't go back to sleep either."

"Yeah, you're right." Beast Boy's face suddenly lit up. "Hey, I could make you some tofu eggs!"

"I think I'll stick with tea," Raven answered, with a slight grin.

"Fine, but you don't know what you're missing."

00000000000000000

After his realization, Robin sat in silence in front of the now blank computer screen, lost in thought. He was startled out of his reverie when the elevator doors slid open, and Raven and Beast Boy stepped out. He looked at the time—4:23 a.m.

"You guys couldn't sleep?" he asked the pair. Raven looked over at him and frowned.

"You could say that," she answered, searching the cabinets for a tea packet. "What about you—have you slept?"

"No," Robin said, realizing there was no point in lying to Raven. At her disapproving look, he continued. "I've been reviewing all the files on Slade."

This caught Beast Boy's attention—his head swiveled and he stared directly at Robin, waiting for him to continue.

Instead, Robin paused, suddenly regretting that he'd spoken so soon. It was only speculation—but then he noticed Beast Boy's silver hand tightly clutching the carton of soy milk, and his resolve was strengthened. If anyone had the right to hear his theories, it was Beast Boy.

Robin proceeded to explain his idea about Slade, and how his attack could have been one of revenge. At the end of his explanation, Beast Boy was frowning deeply, and Raven was looking stormy. He felt like he was missing something, but he didn't have time to ask about it, because the screen behind him suddenly flickered to life.

"Aqualad," he said in mild surprise. "Are you in the area?"

The Atlantean on the screen smiled. "Actually, I'm outside your front door."

Ten minutes later, Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, and Aqualad were waiting in the living room for the rest of the Titans. Aqualad was eying Beast Boy's new arm, openly surprised.

"What happened?" he asked with concern.

"It's kind of a long story," Beast Boy told him as the elevator doors opened and Cyborg and Starfire joined them. "Maybe later."

"What brings you here so early?" Cyborg asked with a yawn.

"Sorry about the timing," Aqualad apologized, "but this is kind of urgent."

"Is there something wrong at your tower?" Robin asked him.

"No, things are pretty much the same." Aqualad shrugged. "In fact, I was sort of on vacation, and visiting my home. Anyway, my people in Atlantis have been noticing an increase in earthquakes. They're very minor ones, but still enough to cause some alarm.

"Earthquakes?" Beast Boy repeated, a little worried.

"Yes. Why?" Aqualad asked in confusion.

"That's another long story," Raven explained. Aqualad continued his tale.

"Anyway, they've been studying the earthquakes, and they seem to be moving, very slowly, towards this place. At least, that's what we've calculated." Aqualad looked at each of the Titans, waiting for a response.

"What if it's like that worm we fought before?" Cyborg suggested.

"Maybe." Robin frowned. "But I--"

Aqualad cut him off. "Where's Beast Boy?"

"I believe he headed towards the elevators," Starfire said, "after the mention of earthquakes."

"Then let's—" Once again, Robin was cut off, but this time it was by Raven's hand on his shoulder.

"Let him go," she said softly. "He'll come back." Based on the conversation they'd had, she already knew where he was going.

He did come back, nearly two hours later, all color drained from his face. It took him several minutes to force himself to speak, and when he did, his words shocked the whole team.

"Terra's gone."

**TBC**

* * *

Hahahahahahahaha! Evil cliffy! Evil cliffy!

Okay, don't hate me for being so happy about it, but hey, it's almost fun to do. And I promise I'll work very hard on getting the next chapter done so I can leave you with another cliffhanger—I mean, so you can find out what happens. Yeah….

I hope you liked this chapter, and if you did, please review!

**Child of a Pineapple**


	10. Fighting

It's a Labor Day miracle!

Ehem. Yeah…it's kind of been more than a month since I updated, and…yeah, you all hate me. I have all kinds of excuses, but I'm not even going to bother. Oh, I am going to mention that while on vacation in Florida, I watched Adult Swim for, like, the first time ever, and that Full Metal Alchemist show came on and I was like, "hey, some of my Silver Wing people mentioned this show, I should watch it." That show has now become my obsession, and I've been a little ticked at Beast Boy, cuz his arm is no where near as cool as Ed's. I mean, shiny arms can not compare. And more importantly than that, I didn't like the plot that I have for the sequel, and right before school started I had this sudden burst of inspiration that's now formed an entirely new sequel, and killed the two old ones.

So, seeing as there's a whole new plot, there are some changes to this story, too. It's still set after The End (I'm not sure if I said that before, but it always has been), but there are now only 11 chapters in this story (this is now the second-to-last), and there is only one sequel, instead of two. But believe me, this one sequel has a better plot than the other two put together, and I'm really happy with my new idea. Oh, but that also means that any hints I've made about the sequels, or romantic pairings, may not be true anymore—I don't feel like going back and checking everything I said. And I know I've at least made hints about pairings—but there's still no obvious romance.

Okay, that was way too long of an author's note, especially after I've already kept you waiting for too long, but this is a long, actiony, and (I'm warning you now) slightly bloody chapter, and the ending is sort of a cliffy again…sorry, and I didn't think you'd feel like reading one of these afterwards. But I still have review responses to get through, so…

_doc-trigger_ – Now I want a cookie—my sisters always eat ours. I've always loved the Harry Potter books, but the sixth one did tick me off a little. And yes, they need to do _something_ with Terra, or else mold will start growing on her. Although that may not be a bad look…hmm…Anyway, sorry about the wait, and thanks for the review.

_SxStrngSamurai13_ – Yes, things are definitely getting more complicated. And don't worry about waiting much longer for Terra and BB to meet again…sorry for the delay, and I hope you like this chapter.

_lovex3spell _-- Okay, I'm bracing myself now for all the yelling you're gonna do next time you review. I totally deserve it. But I swear I had reasons…just not very good ones. And yeah, I'm crazy, and sneaky, and evil. But talented? I don't know, especially after hearing the people in my creative writing class read some of their stuff. But I guess that's all romanticy love junk, and my forte is sadness. And blood. Thanks for the review, and sorry I took so long to update.

_The Ubermann_ – I guess it was even more of a cliffhanger after such a long wait. Thanks for the review, and sorry for the delay.

_dragoon-bane – _Yeah, and there's another cliffy at the end of this chapter. Thanks for the review, and sorry this chapter took so long.

_Koriat_ – Yeah, I guess the whole DNA thing would make sense, but then I'd try to make it all scientific and just confuse myself and everyone else. Nope, my plot is nice and simple…oh, and I know this is random, but do you and Hope Rising, like, know each other in real life? Because I was looking at both your profiles, and it's like, hey, those are the same quotes, and you mentioned her in one of your reviews once, and I was just sort of curious. If not, then the whole profile thing would be way weird. Anyway, thanks for reviewing, and sorry this chapter took so long.

_jimm_ – Terra's going to be pretty much explained in this chapter, so you won't have to wait long to find out. Thanks for the review, and sorry about the wait.

_DarkBeast – _Cliffhangers are fun to write but evil to read. And my only problem with the 6th Harry Potter book was the romance. Except Lupin and Tonks…that was awesome. Thanks for the review, and sorry for the delay.

_CalliopeMused_ – Aqualad is adorable, isn't he? And this is a rare case—I'm normally just sadistic because I feel like it. Thanks for the review, and sorry about the wait.

_DarkCypher_ -- wanders about blindly Great, a month of blindness. Here's the chapter, can I have my eyes back? Oh, and do you have any superglue? Thanks for the review (and the motivation) and sorry about the delay.

_Chibi Scooby_ – Yeah, and there's another evil cliffie in this chapter. Sorry in advance. Thanks for the review, and sorry this chapter took so long.

_GreenMartian777_ – I love it when my reviewers make guesses about my plots. It's so much fun. And yay for vacations. Thanks for reviewing, and sorry about the wait.

_Hope Rising_ – Yeah, this wasn't exactly soon, was it? Sorry about that—but thanks for the review!

_Story of my Liff_ – Eep, pitchforks. Shiny arms are great, aren't they? Thanks for the review, and sorry this chapter took so long.

Okay…wow that took a while. Oh, and just so no one is confused, telepathic conversation things are in italics. Now, before I am stoned, beaten, hung, and drowned, here's chapter 10.

* * *

**Silver Wing**

_Chapter 10—Fighting_

Silence fell across the room, and the Titans stared at Beast Boy in shock. Robin was the first to snap out of his state of confusion.

"Gone?" he echoed in disbelief. Beast Boy nodded grimly. Silence fell again—nobody was sure of what to do.

"That is not possible," Starfire said finally.

'Obviously it is," Raven pointed out, "or else she wouldn't be missing."

"But she's a statue." Cyborg hadn't been able to wipe the look of shock and confusion off the still-human half of his face. "Statue's don't just leave."

"I don't think she left as a statue," Raven said quietly, glancing over at Beast Boy. He was staring down at the floor, silver hand clenched in a fist.

"Are you saying someone changed her back?" Robin asked, turning to the dark girl. He didn't say it out loud, but she could tell that by "someone", he meant Slade.

Raven nodded in reply. "Nothing else makes sense. She couldn't have come back on her own."

"Uhm…" All heads swiveled to Aqualad, who was looking very, very confused. With a start they realized he had no idea what was going on, but nobody was in the mood to explain things. Instead, Robin approached the computer.

"What were those coordinates?" he asked Aqualad, who supplied them, willing to help, even if he wasn't exactly sure what he was helping with.

"Do you think she's causing the earthquakes?" Beast Boy asked, speaking for the first time since announcing Terra's disappearance.

"She could be," Robin replied without looking back. The screen was zoomed in to a spot a few miles off shore.

Starfire frowned. "We must go after her. She could be facing danger."

"Or she could be dangerous," Cyborg added darkly.

Robin frowned as he studied the computer screen. Something about the situation just didn't bode well. But there was no doubt in his mind that something big was about to happen, and the Titans needed to be there when it did.

00000000000000000

While the rest of the team was preparing for departure, Beast Boy headed to his room to get ready. It would probably be at least a little while before they could leave, seeing as the T-Ship still needed a few modifications after its last deep space adventure.

Beast Boy had thought that Terra's revival would be a good thing, but now he wasn't so sure. All of those gruesome dreams, and now her sudden disappearance—something just wasn't right. In fact, not much had felt right for the past two months, but something about this was especially eerie.

He rummaged through his drawers, looking for the one with orderly contents. After loosing his arm, he had carefully gone through all of his gloves and stacked the right-handed ones neatly in a drawer. Now he wanted to wear one. He finally found what he was looking for, and slid a glove over his silver hand. He made a fist experimentally—nobody would know he was any different. Terra wouldn't know he was different.

There were suddenly three swift knocks on his door. "Come in," he called, kicking the drawer shut. His door slid open, and Raven stepped in, displeasure at the mess evident on her face.

Her eyes went directly to the glove on Beast Boy's right hand. She frowned, but said nothing about it. Instead, she looked up and caught her friend's gaze.

"What do you think we'll find down their?" she asked quietly after a moment.

"I'm not sure," Beast Boy said with a sigh. "I know what I don't want to find."

Raven nodded in understanding. "Promise me something," she said, a little hesitantly. Beast Boy simply watched her for a few beats, waiting for her to continue. "Promise me," she went on, "that no matter what happens down there, you won't loose your head."

"Look, Raven, don't worry about me." Beast Boy's response came out a little more angrily than he had intended. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not," Raven said quietly, looking down. "Or else you wouldn't be so afraid of Terra finding out what happened to you."

Her words were true, and Beast Boy knew it. He _was _afraid how Terra would react to his injury. And more than that, he was afraid of how she'd react to the person he'd become. He wasn't the same person that she'd known, not really.

Beast Boy studied Raven's face again, and with a start, he realized something. During those long nights, Raven had seen him when he was most vulnerable, saved him when he was helpless, and helped him when he was fragile—and she could read him better than he himself could sometimes. But at the same time, for a girl that was an expert at burying her emotions deeply, to Beast Boy, she'd become easier to read as well. Maybe because he'd seen her untamed, raw feeling of sadness and guilt and regret, and not rejected her for it, she'd started to let him in. Or maybe he'd just gotten to know her better.

Whatever the reason, Beast Boy could tell that Raven was genuinely worried about him, no matter how hard she tried to mask it. The thought touched him.

"Raven," he said gently, and she looked up. "Don't worry, I can handle it."

Raven didn't seem convinced. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Positive. And…thanks."

One of Raven's rare smiles perked up the corners of her mouth. She started to respond, but a knock on the door interrupted her. The door slid open, and Robin stuck his head in.

"We're ready."

00000000000000000

The T-Ship shot off, heading deeper and deeper into the dark water. Four of the Titans were inside—Beast Boy, as a shark, and Aqualad, swam beside it. Aqualad had been filled in on the situation with Terra, but not all of his questions had been answered. He eyed his friend's silver fin curiously.

_So…you mind telling me what happened to your arm now?_

If sharks could look surprised, Beast Boy would have. _What, you mean they didn't tell you?_

_No one even mentioned it,_ Aqualad explained. _I tried asking Cyborg, but he changed the subject._

_Oh. Well, it's not really a big deal._

Aqualad frowned and narrowed his eyes. _You're missing an arm and it's not a big deal?_

_No._

Aqualad shook his head in frustration. _How?_

_How what?_

_What do you mean how what? How'd it happen?_

Now it was Beast Boy's turn to get frustrated. _Look, I said it's not—_

_It's a big deal to me._ Something about Aqualad's "tone" caught Beast Boy's attention. _And I don't care what you say, it's a big deal to you, too._

_You know, fighting evil and all—stuff happens sometimes. _Beast Boy answered, a little too casually. _I sort had a run-in with a psycho and his sword._

_A sword? _Aqualad was obviously surprised_. Did it hurt?_

_Duh. Don't you think it'd hurt to get your arm sliced off?_

_Sorry—stupid question._

The conversation ended there, leaving Beast Boy alone with his thoughts and worries. He didn't know what he should be expecting to find, but he highly doubted that he'd like it. Every once in a while Aqualad would relay messages he received from the other Titans through an ear pierce, but other than that, Beast Boy was left to imagine various gruesome and disturbing images. The trip continued that way for nearly two hours.

_We're here, _Aqualad announced finally. Before Beast Boy could figure out where "here" was, a tremor suddenly shook the floor, and soon everything was trembling and shaking as the entire world vibrated violently. The quake lasted for several minutes, long after all living beings besides the Titans had vacated the area.

When everything was still again, Beast Boy looked down and saw, among the settling sand, a crevice that had opened in the ground. It was just wide enough for the T-Ship to fit through, and extremely dark. Without a second thought, Beast Boy dove and plunged into the abyss, despite Aqualad's calls of warning. The darkness consumed him very quickly, and he traveled blindly for a few minutes, until the lights of the following T-Ship illuminated his path. Still ignoring Aqualad's attempts to contact him, Beast Boy sped up. The path, which had been going straight down, suddenly leveled, then after maybe twenty minutes of straight path, began to slope upwards. There was a shimmering light above Beast Boy's head. The surface—but they were too deep, it wasn't possible.

A minute later, he was out of the water, and back in his human form. He swam to the shore and climbed out. They weren't on the surface after all—instead, they were in some sort of underwater cavern, lit with flaming torches. Except for the small pool that he'd emerged from, everything around him was rock. The cave was about the size of the Titan's living room, and on the wall opposite him, a smaller tunnel headed deeper into the darkness.

Aqualad was the next to surface and clamber out, and the T-Ship breached a moment later. Its bright headlights lit up the chamber better than the dim torches.

"What were you thinking?" Aqualad asked angrily. "You can't just dart off down some hole in the ground!"

"Look, if you don't like it down here, then go back," Beast Boy countered. Something about this cave bothered him, and he really didn't feel like listening to his friends yell at him right then.

The rest of the team climbed out of the T-Ship and stepped to land. All of them were glaring at him, except for Raven, who had a strange expression on her face.

"You were supposed to turn back," Robin told Beast Boy sternly. Beast Boy ignored him—his brow was furrowed in concentration. Realization hit him very suddenly.

"This is it, isn't it?" Raven asked Beast Boy gently. The rest of the Titans turned to her in surprise and confusion, but the shape-shifted nodded.

"She's here," he said quietly.

"Who is here?" Starfire asked, obviously confused. "Terra?"

Beast Boy nodded again, and Robin eyed him nervously.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Raven asked seriously. He responded with a third nod.

"Wait," Robin said suddenly. "What are you two talking about? What _is_ this place?"

"We have to go," Beast Boy told him. "I'll explain on the way." Without another word, he set off for the smaller tunnel, Raven right behind him. The rest of the team paused, but then Starfire made up her mind and followed her two other friends and Robin went after her.

"Am I supposed to know what's going on?" Cyborg asked Aqualad, who shrugged, and followed the rest of the team. With a sigh and shake of his head, Cyborg brought up the rear, switching on his small light to brighten the path.

The journey was like all of those he'd taken in his dreams, only this time, Beast Boy wasn't alone. Raven was matching him step for step, and judging by the footsteps behind him, and Cyborg's light illuminating his path, he knew the rest had followed as well. As they walked, Beast Boy explained to the others about the dreams he'd been having for the past two months. He didn't leave out any of the gruesome details, and made sure to mention that he'd been following this exact same path in each and every one of the dreams. Finally, he told them about his last dream, and how different and desperate Terra had acted, how he'd talked to Raven that very morning, and how he'd known when Aqualad had mentioned the earthquakes that the dreams were coming true.

A ringing silence fell after he finished his story, broken only by the footsteps echoing down the cavern. Starfire was the first to speak up.

"I believe you, friend Beast Boy," she said seriously.

"It just doesn't seem possible," Cyborg said slowly. "But then again, neither does Terra disappearing, or anything else that's happened recently."

"I hope you're wrong," Aqualad admitted. "If that's what really going on, we aren't going to like what's down here."

Robin remained silent. He was obviously bothered by what he'd heard, and by other information that he'd gathered. Raven was the only one who understood what he was thinking, but decided that if he wasn't going to voice his opinions, then she wouldn't, either.

The path suddenly widened and split into three separate tunnels, and the Titans halted, except for Beast Boy, who kept going, and went on down the far right path without hesitation. When he realized that his friends were no longer following, Beast Boy turned back to face them.

"BB, are you sure this is the right way?" Cyborg asked worriedly.

"Yes," Beast Boy answered, exasperated. "We can't wait around, let's go."

Pausing no longer, he continued on his way, and the rest of the team followed him. It was only a few minutes later when Cyborg's light shone on something silver in the distance.

Terra was sitting against the side of the wall, head down, blonde hair covering her face. Her knees were pulled up, and her arms were wrapped tightly around them. As they approached, the Titans could see that the silver was that of her suit—the one Slade had given her. She was slowly rocking back and forth, and she was muttering a single phrase under her breath over and over again.

"Terra?" Beast Boy asked, gentle and more than a little frightened. He put his left hand, his human hand, on her shoulder, and she looked up and caught his gaze. Tears were streaming down from her big, blue eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"Terra," Beast Boy started, but he was cut off when she suddenly leapt to her feet and bolted further down the tunnel and into the darkness. "Terra, wait!" Beast Boy ran after her, and the rest of the Titans, in shock, followed.

Very suddenly the tunnel opened into a larger, arena-like cavern, lit with torches all the way around, the size of a football field and at least thirty feet tall. Terra was standing in the dead center of it, and Beast Boy was only a few feet away, stock still and staring, not at her, but at the figure beside her.

One of Slade's hands was on Terra's shoulder, the other holding the wicked sword that Beast Boy still saw in his dreams. A malicious grin was on his face, and he watched Beast Boy with the look he always wore when his plans were working out exactly the way he wanted them to. Terra's head was down, but Beast Boy could still tell that she was crying.

The rest of the Titans caught up with Beast Boy, but the group was silent as they stared at their enemy. Slade began to laugh, very quietly, at the group.

"Well, well, well," Slade remarked quietly. "I knew it wouldn't be too difficult to lure you down here, but if I'd known it would be this simple, I'd have tried this sooner. Just leave a few battle scars, and implant a few dreams here and there…and of course, I can't forget my lovely assistant." He tightened his grip on Terra's shoulder, but she still didn't look up. "Without her, none of this would have been possible."

"What do you want, Slade?" Robin asked viciously, drawing his Bo staff.

"I've already gotten what I want," Slade responded. "Destroying you is just an added bonus." He suddenly locked eyes with Beast Boy, who returned the gaze fiercely.

"Let her go," Beast Boy said firmly, motioning to Terra with his right hand.

Slade smirked, but didn't break the gaze. "I always knew you'd be easy to manipulate," he told Beast Boy, "especially once I'd gotten into your head. And that was simple, really, just a flick of the wrist—" he lifted the sword from his shoulder and spun it lazily once, and Beast Boy unwillingly took a step back. Still smirking, he returned the weapon to its spot on his shoulder. "I doubt that I've strayed far from your thoughts since that night."

Terra was looking up now, a curious expression on her tear-streaked face.

"I said let her go," Beast Boy said bravely, eyes darting alternately between Slade, his sword, and Terra. Raven took a step closer to stand almost beside him.

"Ah, but you see, Terra is free to leave me at any time," Slade explained, "She stays by her own choice. But really, why would she abandon me, the one who revived her, and join her…_friends_ who left her in the dark for so long? No, Terra made the choice to help me with my plan thus far, and she had no intention of changing that now. Do you, my dear?"

Terra's expression changed from worry to anger. Her eyes had cleared, but the trails where her tears had run were still visible. "No," she said firmly, locking eyes with Beast Boy.

"Terra…" Beast Boy said sadly, watching her face, and hoping for some glimpse of the girl he thought he knew. But there was nothing there, only a look of hatred.

There was a sudden click, and hundreds of Slade's robots poured from previously hidden doors in the cavern walls. The Titans realized the trap they had fallen into as the robots formed a tight ring around them, Slade, and Terra.

"Destroy them," Slade said simply, and the fight for their lives began.

Robots lunged at the Titans, but Beast Boy ignored them. Terra was the only thing on his mind now, and as she approached him, the rest of the scene was temporarily pushed from his mind.

She swung a punch at his face—he ducked quickly and she stumbled. Before she could regain her footing, his right hand grabbed her wrist and twisted her around to face him.

He expected a rock to come flying out from somewhere and smash into his head, but instead he was met with Terra's frightened eyes.

"Your hand," she whispered, staring into his eyes. "What's wrong with it?"

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes. "What, you mean your _master_ didn't tell you?" he asked angrily. He pulled off his glove and showed her his silver fingers.

"Why?" Terra asked, shock evident in her voice.

"As my punishment," Beast Boy said bitterly. "I guess I got what I deserved for taking you away from Slade. But then again, he's got you back, hasn't he?"

For an instant, Beast Boy saw a shadow of fear and doubt flicker in Terra's eyes. In that one fleeting moment, something had clicked in her mind, something that made her regret everything that had happened up to that very moment. But just as quickly, her eyes changed, and Beast Boy realized that he wasn't the only one talking to her.

"You got what you deserved for leaving me," Terra shouted, suddenly angry. The rock he'd been expecting earlier suddenly connected with his back, and Beast Boy lost his grip on her. "At least _he_ brought me back! It's not like _you_ ever tried. Was it better off without me in the way, Beast Boy? So you're missing a few pieces—isn't everyone? You've got your friends, don't you? You've got Raven. _And what do I have?_"

"You had friends, Terra," Beast Boy told her. "You just didn't know how to treat them."

Her next punch connected with his jaw, and he was sent backwards. Her hands glowed yellow, ready to summon a boulder to crush him, but his silver hand shot out and closed around her neck, stopping her. Slowly his grip tightened, and no matter how hard she struggled, Terra couldn't get herself free. Strange, gasping noises escaped her lips.

"Why, Terra?" he asked her sadly as she struggled to breathe. "Why'd it have to be this way?"

Her lips were turning faintly blue when he released her. She collapsed, wheezing and choking, trying to get her breath back. Her neck was already starting to bruise where Beast Boy's silver hand had held her, until he'd realized that he couldn't take her life away.

The sounds of battle suddenly filled Beast Boy's ears again, and with a start he looked up and tried to find his friends. Robin was fighting three robots at once, with his staff extended, Starfire and Cyborg were blasting at the enemies with starbolts and a sonic cannon, Raven was using her powers to actually hurl the robots at each other in a grim form of bowling, and Aqualad was passed out cold, and in danger of being trampled by the mass of robots. Slade was no where to be seen.

A sudden movement below him caught Beast Boy's attention. Terra was looking at him, pure hatred in her glowing, yellow eyes. Beast Boy didn't even have time to react before a huge stone hand rammed into him, from the front this time, cracking several of his ribs, and leaving him very unconscious.

00000000000000000

Swing. Duck. Kick. Just one more motion, and then another, and another. Robin didn't let his mind stay on one thing for too long, or else he would be overwhelmed. Aqualad had gone down that way, and Robin wasn't even sure if he was still alive.

Don't think. Two more robots were down. Beast Boy had taken Terra on—now the blonde girl was alone, and Beast Boy was crumpled at her feet.

Even as Robin reprimanded himself for letting his thoughts linger, Cyborg went down and didn't stir. Starfire was next. Now it was just himself and Raven, each locked in their own dance with death. Keeping moving, stop thinking, let your instincts control you. Suddenly, an explosion of black energy sent twenty of the robots flying in different directions, their parts falling like rain. But in the instant it took her to regain her composure, Raven fell.

Robin was alone. He realized this, but kept fighting, kept moving, kept swinging—but his enemies had stopped. They froze, and crumpled, like countless puppets with their strings suddenly cut. Robin found himself standing among a sea of metal, facing his nemesis and his blonde apprentice.

Slade lunged, the wicked sword in front of him. Robin swung out with his staff, but it was sliced in half effortlessly, and fell to the ground. He somersaulted backwards, and paused in a crouch. He leapt up again just as Slade brought his sword down, and pulled a birdarang from his belt, ramming it into Slade's left arm. Just as suddenly as he had attacked, Slade stopped, and sheathed his sword. He cast an almost curious look at the weapon imbedded in his forearm, then pulled it out and tossed it aside, leaving the wound to trickle a stream of red blood. He returned to where Terra had remained standing during the short duel, and watched Robin with a strange expression.

"Very good, Robin," Slade said quietly. "But it seems you have failed to notice your own injuries."

Startled, Robin looked down and saw a deep slash in his side. The sword must have caught him when he jumped, and his battle-numbed body had failed to notice it. Blood was quickly staining his uniform crimson, and a wave of dizziness and pain threatened to overwhelm him. But he remained standing, and faced his opponent resolutely.

"What do you want, Slade?" Robin asked for the second time that night, but this time his voice was weaker, and he had no friends by his side.

"Ah, Robin," Slade said, almost fondly, "It doesn't really matter now, does it? There's no way you can stop me from achieving my goal now."

"Why'd you come after Beast Boy?" Robin demanded, fighting back another wave of dizziness.

"I believe you already know why," Slade answered quietly. Terra was staring at the ground again, but Robin ignored her, and turned back to her master instead. "Or at least, you know part of the reason. I wanted revenge, yes, but as you can see, I managed to reclaim what I had lost. And anyways, you know how I like to play with your young minds." Slade glanced over to where the green shape-shifter was collapsed. "I'd say I nearly broke his," Slade remarked quietly, smirking again. His gaze returned to Robin. "But my plans run much deeper than that, you know that, don't you, Robin? Is anything ever so simple?"

Slade took a few steps forward, and Terra came with him. They stopped only a few feet away from Robin, beside Raven's still form. Behind him, Beast Boy began to stir, as well as Aqualad. Robin shook his head to try and clear the fuzziness that was creeping over his vision, but it didn't help.

"You made him have those dreams?" Robin asked, suddenly desperate to keep Slade's attention away from his waking friends.

"Of course," Slade said grandly. "How else would I lure you all down here if I didn't have him thinking that his _dear_ Terra was in danger? His mind is especially easy to penetrate, especially given the…distractions he's had lately."

With every second that passed, Robin could feel more blood slipping from his body. Beast Boy and Aqualad were both awake now, and they exchanged a knowing glance and a swift nod. Whatever they were planning, Robin hoped they did it fast—he wasn't sure how much longer he could remain standing.

"As I said before," Slade went on, still beside Raven, "it doesn't matter I want, because I'm getting it no matter what." Another crooked smirk crossed his half of a face. "Good bye, Robin."

Just as Aqualad raised his arms and brought the water from above crashing down to fill the cavern, Slade, Terra, and the still unconscious Raven floated up on a slab of rock and shot off down one of the hidden tunnels. The last thing Robin saw as he finally passed out from blood loss was the huge form of a green whale as it swallowed him, and he knew no more.

* * *

I have no comments. Seriously. I'm typing this at 4:15 in the morning, and I've gone past the point where I'm tired to a point where you're too tired to even think about being tired. But I started typing the little bit of this chapter that I had written, and then the rest of it just sort of came to me, and I've been sitting here just typing it for two and a half hours. Wow. And now it turned out to be even longer than Monkey's Paw, my one shot. This chapter is probably the longest thing I've ever written, but I'm too tired to check. Only one chapter to go and I already know what I'm doing with it. But anyway, be happy with this update, because I gave up a night of sleep for this chapter.

**Child of a Pineapple**


	11. Regretting

Hooray! --throws confetti and blows on a party horn-- Oh, and have a virtual cookie. --gives you a cookie-- Welcome to Cop's Super-Fantabulous Party, in honor of three very important things. And those things are...

1) Both parts of Homecoming. Huzzah for Beast Boy finally having some snazzy episodes. Oh, and he was adorable when he was little. AND the whole Garfield thing was officially the best moment ever in TT history. Unchallenged. I was literally jumping around in happiness at the end of part 2. I'm sort of bummed cuz this story is set right after The End, so none of the Homecoming stuff has any effect on it, but I might bring the Doom Patrol in at some point, just because Negative Man is cool.

2) My super-amazing friend Dustin has given about 15 TT comic books, so I can feel like a true fan. And they're really, really nifty--even if Starfire dresses like a tramp.

3) I'm finally finishing Silver Wing! Just in case there's anyone who hasn't picked up on my not-supposed-to-be-subtle hints, this is the last chapter. But never fear, there is a sequel. Or at least there will be.

There are so many things I want to say right now, but I can't think of how to say them all. Instead, I'll just stick with thank you. Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers and readers, who were my inspiration and the reason I kept working, even through the sucky parts. You guys rock. And just to thank you all once again, I'm going to make things hard on myself and list every single person who has ever reviewed. Drum roll, please….

Thank you—**lovex3spell**, **Ryan** **L**. **Spradlng**, **Sharon**, **Rebound**, **Story** **of** **my** **Liff**, **Mean** **Titan**, **Greenmartian777**, **Amongst**-**Azarath, teentitansrock, Hope Rising, They-Call-Me-Orange, Koriat, Hotaru, Chibi Scooby**, **Matt**-**Robinette**, **CalliopeMused**, **shadow**, **doc**-**trigger**, **lilpuppy3**, **smby** **tht** **lvs** **rk** **a** **lttl** **2 much**, **VyseLegend**, **dragoon**-**bane**, **Cosmo3k1**, **HP** **Fan**, **DarkBeast**, **wolf** **of** **raven**, **Kenji** **Star**, **oranfly**, **The** **Ubermann**, **bunnysquirrel**, **SxStrngSamurai13**, **jimm**, **DarkCypher**, **weras**, **Sade**, and **Rachel** **Elaine**. Sincerely hope that I didn't forget anyone.

Oh, and just a note to clear up the time-frame for this chapter. Reading back over it, I think I screwed up a part in chapter 10--from the time BB told everyone that Terra was gone to the part where they left, a few hours passed. They didn't leave until the afternoon--that's important, because everything since chapter nine until this chapter (and the story) ends happens within about 24 hours.

Okay, now on to review responses.

CalliopeMused -- Yep, one more chapter, and then the sequel. And as for a cliffhanger...uhm...I plead the fifth. And yeah, this chapter kind of took a while, too, but I've had issues with it. Thanks for reviewing!

GreenMartian777 -- Ah, I love suspense. It's one of my favorite things to write. Wondrous writer? Thanks. As always, thanks for reviewing, and I hope you like this final chapter...and stick around for the sequel.

Koriat -- That's cool-- a few of my friends are on fanfiction, too, but none of them read the same stuff as me...except for one, that's reading this story (and so does my sister, but that's because I force her to). And yeah, Slade and Terra took Raven--that's very crucial to, like, the rest of the plot. And hooray for Fullmetal Alchemist!

lovex3spell -- I couldn't forget about you for forever. I'm glad my updates make you happy--and yeah, I didn't think people would be too happy with the cliffy. And it hasn't quite been a month, right? Okay, maybe it's been a really long time, but hey, I've got a lot of other stuff to deal with (aka school) that is supposedly more important than fanfiction. Or so people keep telling me. Anyway...I'm actually pretty okay, even though I never get enough sleep. But then again, writing is better than sleeping. Thanks for all of your reviews and support and I hope you stick around for the sequel.

SxStrngSamurai13 -- Wow...you completely summarized everything I wanted to get across in that chapter. Sweet. Thanks for the great review, and I hope you like this chapter.

DarkCypher -- It's working pretty well...but I think I might have put them in upside down. Ah well. Thanks for the review!

Sharon -- Sleep is overrated. Thanks, I really put a lot into that one. Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you like this chapter, too.

weras – Coolness--I love that word. Thanks for reviewing.

Hope Rising -- Yeah, I need Winry to build BB an arm. Now you have me thinking about Ed...and I am in love with him. --gets starry eyed-- But if Envy came and killed everyone I'd be stuck cleaning up all the blood, so he's not allowed to do that. Thanks for the review.

oranfly -- Thanks--that's the one thing that's survived from the original sequel. Thank you for reviewing!

teentitansrock! -- Aww, thanks. --blushes-- Now you've made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you like this chapter.

Sade -- Well, here's an update, even if it took a while. Thanks for reviewing!

Chibi Scooby -- I guess I didn't give you much of a break, did I? And you won't exactly get another break from the suspense for a while, so...sorry in advance. Thanks for reviewing!

DarkBeast -- I'm always nervous about how my action scenes come out, so I'm glad you liked it so much. And although I don't exactly hate Terra as much as you do, I don't think she's capable of being a good guy. I don't think she's exactly evil, more like way too screwed up. And no, she and BB should not be together. That thought is icky. Thanks for the review, and sorry for making you wait again.

Rachel Elaine -- Yeah, I may be kind of mean and creepy, but at least I'm not a bunny killer like Jessica's Friend. And was it better knowing about the arm thing in advance? I don't know, it still creeps me out every time I read it, and I'm the one that wrote it. And hooray for Righty 2.0! Thanks for your reviews.

That's it, then. So now sit back and enjoy the final installment of Silver Wing.

* * *

**Silver Wing**

_Chapter 11--Regretting_

Darkness, pain, and an overall feeling of uneasiness overwhelmed him. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't figure out where he was, or what he was doing there. And all the while pain was slowly creeping along every inch of his body. Involuntarily he shifted, trying to make himself more comfortable, then—

"Hey, I think he's waking up."

Despite a pounding headache and a persistent pain in his side, Robin forced his eyes open. His vision was a little blurry, but he could still make out the faces of Aqualad, Cyborg, and Starfire as they swam above him. He blinked and his vision cleared slightly, but the pain remained.

"What happened?" Still groggy, he watched the three faces above him exchange nervous glances.

Starfire frowned, obviously hesitant about discussing the subject. "Do you not remember the battle?" she finally ventured nervously.

The battle. In an instant, the events from earlier flashed through Robin's mind. The journey on the T-Ship, winding up in that cave, finding Terra, the fight, his one-on-one with Slade, and Slade leaving with--

"Raven!" As Robin shouted he struggled to sit up, but had more trouble than he'd expected. After a moment he managed to raise himself up, but his pain had increased tenfold, and it threatened to overwhelm him. All the while Starfire watched him with sad eyes.

"We will find her," Starfire said firmly, Robin nodded. To make sure he kept his balance, he braced one hand against the ground--or what he thought was the ground. Instead, he felt something soft, and his hand came away sticky and wet.

Cyborg noticed the confused look on Robin's face. "It's disgusting, but we had to get out somehow. I'd rather be inside Monstro here than back in that cave."

Robin shook his hand to get Beast Boy's saliva off. It didn't help much, so he looked up at Cyborg and tried not to think too hard about what he was sitting in. "What happened to the T-Ship?" he asked instead.

Cyborg looked down dejectedly. "She's trashed. I doubt that ship could survive the cave-in."

The pain refused to diminish, and every few minutes it would spike and sent another wave throughout his entire body. For the first time Robin noticed that his own cape was bound tightly about the wound. He also realized that sitting on Beast Boy's wet and slimy tongue wasn't doing much to make him feel better.

"What happened after I passed out?" Robin asked, looking up at his friends again.

"By the time Beast Boy picked everyone up it was too late to catch up with Slade," Aqualad explained. "He followed him down one of those tunnels, but it was like a maze."

"And we weren't alone," Cyborg added darkly. "BB had a run in some sharks--I think they'd been trapped in the tunnels somehow, and went after the first live thing to come their way. It took ages to get out of there. Since then, we've just been trying to get back to the tower."

"You have been unconscious for nearly four hours," Starfire finished.

"What!"

Cyborg nodded grimly. "And BB's hurt. We aren't sure how much longer he can keep this up. We're almost home now, so hopefully he can hang on for that long."

"He talked to me for about an hour," Aqualad explained. "Since then, I've barely gotten a few sentences out of him."

Maybe his injuries had been slowing his thought process down, but Robin just then began to realize how bad their situation was. Raven had been taken by Slade, and their chances of even finding her were falling every second; Robin himself was injured, and Beast Boy was hanging on by a thread. To make matters worse, for once Robin didn't know what to do about it. Starfire apparently noticed his distress--she took his hand and squeezed it gently in reassurance.

The remainder of the trip was mostly silent. After a while Robin realized that they were slowly ascending, and Aqualad announced that, according to Beast Boy, they were only a few minutes away from home. Not long after that, Beast Boy broke the surface in the room where they had launched the T-Ship hours earlier, and opened his wide whale's mouth.

Starfire flew Robin out first, and set him down gently on the steel dock before returning for Cyborg. Aqualad swan dived out and waited calmly, treading water. His friends safe, Beast Boy returned to his human form, and passed out an instant later. His silver arm weighed him down and he sunk quickly, but Aqualad was underwater and after him in a second, and was soon towing his unconscious friend to shore. Cyborg lifted the still form of the shape-shifter out of the water, turned, and led the dreary procession to the med bay.

00000000000000000

Beast Boy was in bad shape. Okay, maybe that was old news nowadays, and Cyborg had definitely seen his friend in even more desperate times, but that didn't make the situation any easier. Cyborg would be able to patch him up without any major problems, but not like Raven could.

Cyborg shook his head, trying to rid his head of unwanted thoughts. There wasn't a thing they could do for Raven right now, not with half of the team out of commission and bleeding all over the med bay. Guiltily pushing Raven from his mind, for the moment, anyway, Cyborg glanced over to Robin's cot. Clean, white bandages were wrapped around him, covering his wound. He had cleaned and stitched the gash the second they'd gotten home, but that didn't change the fact that three of the Titans had now met that awful blade. Robin had passed out again before they'd even gotten him in a bed, and still hadn't woken. There wasn't much left to do now, except to wait--Starfire was doing just that, sitting anxiously by his bed, gently holding one of his hands in both of her own.

Sighing, Cyborg turned back to Beast Boy. He started with the leg--sometime during their escape Beast Boy had managed to shred his left leg, almost to the point where he'd need another one of those, too. It must have happened when the sharks attacked, because the tearing on his lower leg looked suspiciously like a bite. Even though the salt water had more than likely killed off any bacteria, Cyborg disinfected the wound. He was startled when Beast Boy twitched slightly as the stinging liquid touched his skin. Cyborg hadn't counted on his friend starting to wake so quickly--he sped up, so he could finish before Beast Boy was fully awake and aware.

He wrapped the leg tightly in a white bandage and moved on. His eyes glanced over the exposed silver of Beast Boy's cybernetic arm--it seemed to be the one part of his body that he hadn't torn up. His chest was covered in blue-black bruises, and he'd obviously re-broken several ribs. Cyborg turned to Aqualad, who was standing nervously in a corner, and beckoned him over. Aqualad supported the green changeling while Cyborg bound his chest with another bright white bandage. This time Beast Boy murmured something while they worked--it was slurred and hard to understand, but Cyborg was able to make out one word--Raven. Finally, all of his wounds were dressed and Beast Boy was laid out on his cot...again.

"Man, I'm getting too used to this." Cyborg put his face in his hands and sighed heavily. Aqualad nodded, more in sympathy than agreement. Understandably, the Atlantean was having trouble dealing with what had happened in that cave--they all were. And even though Cyborg didn't doubt for a second that Aqualad was a good guy, he also knew that he'd bolt the second he even suspected the Titans didn't need him anymore.

"What is to be done?" Starfire asked solemnly. She hadn't spoken since they'd gotten home, but now was looking up at Cyborg earnestly.

"I'm going to try and track Raven's signal," Cyborg told her. "I don't know what I'll get, but I'll try."

"I'll come with you," Aqualad offered, obviously eager to get out of the med bay. Cyborg nodded, and then turned back to Starfire.

"Robin will still be out for a while, but BB will wake up soon," he explained. "He needs to stay in bed, but he won't. And you won't be able to stop him, so just let him go." Cyborg paused for a moment before adding, "But tell him to be careful with that leg. Otherwise he'll just make it worse."

Starfire nodded in understanding. "If you should need anything..."

"I'll call," Cyborg promised. "The same goes for you--I'm here if you need me."

Cyborg waited just long enough for the Tamaranian to nod again, and then headed upstairs to begin what he already knew was a wild goose chase.

00000000000000000

_He swam faster, his powerful tail pumping furiously in an attempt to escape. It was impossible to see in the dark labyrinth, and he collided with several walls. With each blow darkness threatened to overwhelm him, but he kept going. They were right behind him. Even in his mind he could see their crazed eyes as they chased him, enjoying the thrill of the hunt._

_Another collision slowed him down for a fraction of a second, but it was enough time for his attackers. One charged, and a vice-like jaw clamped around his tail, sending the teeth tearing through his skin. With another firm stroke, he shook the creature off, and kept going._

_There was light ahead now. His heart rose as he sensed freedom, and safety, suddenly within sight. He swam even more furiously now, desperate to be escape the wretched maze. Then he was out, swimming in the open water, and he didn't look back._

In that instant between darkness and waking, Beast Boy was disoriented and lost. Then he felt those too familiar sheets, heard gentle hums and beeps, and smelled the bitter scent of blood. Realization his him like that stupid rock had.

"Not here again," he muttered without opening his eyes. He heard movement beside him—now Raven was going to tell him off for complaining.

"Friend Beast Boy?" a voice asked gently. "Have you awoken?"

It was Starfire. Raven would never let Starfire come down here, so that meant...

Countless memories flooded his head in an instant—almost too quickly to comprehend them all. Beast Boy sat up very quickly, but the movement was painful and the color drained from his face. He swayed a little, and Starfire put a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

"You must rest," she said firmly.

"No. Where's Raven? Is she…Did he…?" Beast Boy trailed off, unable to finish his question. Starfire looked at him with tears in her eyes, and her voice wavered when she answered.

"He did. But we must be hopeful—friends Cyborg and Aqualad are already attempting to locate her, and I am sure that they—Beast Boy! What are you doing?"

He had swung his legs over the side of the bed, and was now standing, a little unsteadily, beside it. Pain had shot up his bandaged leg the second it had touched the floor, but he'd kept his balance.

"Beast Boy, you must not," Starfire exclaimed worriedly. "You have injured yourself again, and Cyborg said you could damage your leg further. You must rest."

He could definitely tell that he was injured—the only part of him that didn't hurt was his robotic arm. The rest of him—his ribs and lower left leg especially, radiated with pain. Still, he ignored it and started to walk across the room.

"I've had worse," he told Starfire. Beast Boy paused by the foot of Robin's bed, watching his friend carefully. Robin was either asleep or unconscious, and very, very pale. "Will he be okay?" he asked Starfire without looking over. Robin had met that sword, too, and he wasn't looking any better for it.

"He will be," Starfire assured him.

With a nod, Beast Boy turned and made his way out of the med bay, leaving Starfire to stand in silence. Even though Cyborg had told her that she couldn't make Beast Boy stay and rest, she still wished that he had. And it wasn't just her friend's physical injuries that she was worried about—Starfire was also worried about his mind. She had seen his fight with Terra, seen the way he'd held her life in his hands, and almost taken it. After all that he'd been through, Starfire wasn't sure how many more tragedies Beast Boy could deal with.

00000000000000000

_Maybe this was a bad idea._ Beast Boy couldn't help thinking that as he waited for the elevator. His ribs were bound tightly, but his chest still throbbed with pain. Worse than that was his leg—it felt like a fire had started at his foot and was slowly and persistently making its way up. But the thought of Raven strengthened his resolve, and he stepped through the sliding doors resolutely.

When the doors slid open again in the living room, Beast Boy saw Cyborg typing furiously at the keyboard—Aqualad was nowhere in sight.

"You shouldn't be up," Cyborg said as Beast Boy stepped up next to him.

"Yeah, I noticed," Beast Boy answered, scowling. "Found anything?"

"Nothing." Cyborg sighed and shook his head. "I've been searching for her signal, but there's nothing there. It's not just blocked, it's gone."

"And what about Aqualad?"

"I sent him back underwater—he's asking around, trying to find any information on where Slade might have gone. That's come up empty so far, too."

Beast Boy clenched his silver fist, anger and frustration boiling up inside of him. What felt worse was the guilt—really, this entire situation was his fault. Everything that had happened was because of his mistakes—mistakes that his friends, especially Raven, were paying for.

"So what now?" Beast Boy asked quietly, looking down at the floor.

"Canvass the city, I guess," Cyborg said half-heartedly. "Even though I doubt he's still around here." Beast Boy didn't respond, and Cyborg glanced over at him. He was alarmed to see that his green friend had lost nearly all of his color, and his entire body was trembling. His breathing was harsh, and Cyborg feared he could pass out again at any second.

Half-dragging him, Cyborg led Beast Boy over to the couch and set him down. His small friend didn't look up, and his breathing didn't become any easier. Cyborg suddenly regretted not trying harder to get Beast Boy to stay in bed.

"Hey, you alright?" Beast Boy looked up now, but his eyes were dark and troubled.

"I'm fine," he lied. His breathing was starting to calm down, but he hadn't regained any of his color. "Raven's just missing, and it's because I let some psycho and his little pet trick me." His voice suddenly faltered. "It was a trap, Cyborg," he said sadly, his voice laced with regret. "The whole time, it was a trap, and I walked right into it."

"Look, BB, you can't put this kind of stuff on yourself." Beast Boy looked up into his friend's eyes, clearly skeptical. Ignoring the look of disbelief, Cyborg went on. "Raven was the same way after you got hurt. No matter what I tell her, she hasn't stopped feeling that way, and that's only made dealing with it harder on her."

"That wasn't her fault," Beast Boy said quietly. "Why would she still think that?"

"Exactly."

Beast Boy frowned. Maybe Cyborg was right—but then again, he couldn't help feeling like he could have done something different, something to keep Raven safe. If he hadn't gotten lost in that maze, maybe…

"We have to find her, Cyborg," he finally managed to whisper.

Cyborg nodded resolutely. "We will."

0000000000000000

Terra didn't know where she was, but she knew that she hated it. Her surroundings vaguely reminded her of a hotel room, but it had been abandoned, and had fallen into disrepair. The once-cheery wallpaper was faded and peeling, the carpet was torn up all across the floor, and inches of dust covered everything in site. It wasn't like Slade could have picked a hideout that wasn't an immediate health hazard.

The room had one bed, and its occupant was the object of most of Terra's hatred. Raven was sprawled out limply, the drugs that Slade had injected her with keeping her unconscious. Speaking of which, it was time for another injection.

She stuck the needle into Raven's forearm and forced the drug into her body, careful to inject just the right amount. Slade had very sternly warned her that even a fraction more would kill the girl, and ruin everything. As she worked, a sudden surge of hate flared up, stronger than the persistent feeling she always carried. Terra felt her blood boil as she stared at Raven's unconscious form. The needle was still in her pale arm—all she had to do was keeping pushing, and force more of the poison into her enemy's blood. Then she would die, and Terra could be rid of this hatred forever. But would her vengeance be worth what Slade would do to her if she ruined this plan? Terra shivered at the thought of her probable punishment.

Suddenly afraid of killing Raven, Terra withdrew the needle quickly, watching the small dot of blood left behind. She couldn't afford to fail again—she'd been lucky that Slade had forgiven her for her last error.

For the thousandth time Terra found herself wondering exactly what Slade had in mind. Although he had revived her, Terra knew that Slade still didn't entirely trust his apprentice. Because of this, she knew very little about the plan—and seeing Beast Boy's arm earlier had given her a definite shock. Another wave of anger rose as she felt the purple bruises around her neck. There had been a moment when she almost thought that she might actually die…she put the thought out of her mind, not willing to dwell on that moment of weakness.

If Terra had anything, she had faith in her master, and that twisted belief was all that kept her from forcing the rest of the poison into her own arm.

00000000000000000

The Shadow Man handed him a photograph, and he took it, studying it closely. In the dim lighting he could barely make out lavender hair and wide, violent eyes, and a face…a face that painfully reminded him of his beloved.

"Is she what you're looking for?" the Shadow Man asked. His voice was smooth, but there was a hint of impatience in it. But the Shadow Man didn't have to worry—his mind was made up. One fingertip tenderly traced the outline of her face.

"She's perfect."

**END**

**10/2/05**

**10:37 a.m.**

* * *

Woot! I actually finished it! --does the happy dance of happiness--

Yep. That's it. Sure, maybe that's an evil place to end a story, but hey—I'm evil.

No, really though, it has to end there—that's the only logical division between this story and the sequel.

Now, I have to take a moment to once again thank all of you for all of your support and encouragement. I also have to thank my sister, who forced me into writing this story, even though I thought it would be too creepy and everyone would hate it. Well, I guess even little sisters get to be right once in a while.

This has been a blast—and I'm glad it's not quite over yet.

See you in part two.

**Child of a Pineapple**


End file.
